


Lo que haría por alguien como tú

by aoibird6



Series: Alguien como tú [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alucinaciones, Angst, Balthazar bottom, Castiel es un asesino a sueldo, Castiel protector con su pareja, Castiel top, Dean aún tiene secuelas por los secuestros, Dean bottom, Dean enfrentará sus temores, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lenguaje malsonante, Lucifer Top, Lucifer protector con su pareja, M/M, Meg hará todo por tener a Castiel, Meg se dedica al negocio de las drogas, Mención de intentos de violación, Personajes Ooc (algunos más que otros), Se revela el pasado de Castiel, Violencia explicíta, asesinos a sueldo, sexo explícito, violencia intrafamiliar (pasado)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Dean no sabe cómo actuar o sentirse respecto a la partida de Castiel hasta que una llamada cambiará todo y para recuperar lo que más ama tendrá que sumergirse en un mundo lleno de sangre, dolor y muerte, en donde no solo probará sus límites, sino que también tendrá que enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado, tanto los propios como ajenos. Secuela del fic “Me enamoré de alguien como tú”.
Relationships: Balthazar/Lucifer (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg (Unilateral), Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Alguien como tú [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/636446
Kudos: 11





	1. Notas Generales

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Este fic contiene violencia explícita, lenguaje malsonante, sexo explícito, mención de intentos de violación, muerte de personajes menores, violencia intrafamiliar (pasado), asesinos a sueldo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.
> 
> Esta historia también la publicaré en AmorYaoi bajo el seudónimo de "kuroyuki" y en Wattpad bajo el seudónimo de "aoibird6"

Lo prometido es deuda. 

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por el tiempo que he tardado en publicar la segunda parte de la saga “alguien como tú”. Nunca me había quedado atascada tanto tiempo con un fic y si hay algo que no me gusta es dejarlos inconclusos… me ha ocurrido que me engancho con una historia que no está terminada y no quería caer en lo mismo…

Lamentablemente, aún no termino de escribir este fic, “Lo que haría por alguien como tú”, solo tengo seis capítulos, así que comenzaré a publicarlos, aunque a diferencia de lo que solía hacer (actualizar cada tres días), ahora lo haré una vez a la semana (cada martes), a medida que escriba y avance la historia, publicaré más seguido. 

De verdad lo siento muchísimo, especialmente por quienes llevan (más o menos) un año y medio esperando la continuación… todavía no puedo creer que demoré tanto en actualizar… tenía muchas ideas y simplemente me quedé en blanco después de terminar el anterior. 

Ya no me quedan palabras para disculparme… solo me resta pedirles paciencia por subir un solo capítulo por semana (quienes han leído mis fics anteriores, recordarán que suelo actualizar más seguido) y darles las gracias a quienes aún están interesados en leer esta secuela.  
Para quienes leen por primera vez esta historia, es la continuación del fic “Me enamore de alguien como tú”, les recomiendo empezar por esa, para que entiendan mejor la trama y algunas referencias que se harán, además de familiarizarse con la personalidad de cada personaje, que no es igual que en la serie. 

Advertencias: Este fic contiene violencia explícita, lenguaje malsonante, sexo explícito, mención de intentos de violación, muerte de personajes menores, violencia intrafamiliar (pasado), asesinos a sueldo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke. 

Por la tarde subiré el primer capítulo.  
Que tengan una excelente semana! :D


	2. Capítulo 1

No puede creer lo que está pasando, es tal su nivel de estupefacción que no reacciona cuando le dan el primer puñetazo en la mejilla que lo tira al suelo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y palmas al mismo tiempo que siente un sabor metálico en su boca. ¿Realmente la persona frente a él es Castiel? Por más que se lo pregunta no llega a una respuesta convincente, ya que si bien el cuerpo es igual, su comportamiento y actitud son de un extraño, es imposible que esa persona frente a él sea su pareja. 

-Excelente derechazo, Clarence, termínalo- ordena con una gran sonrisa de diversión que saca de sus pensamientos al rubio. 

Rápidamente se levanta, esquivando la patada del moreno e intentó darle un golpe en el rostro pero lo detienen por la muñeca derecha y gruñe al sentir el firme agarre antes de que lo dejen de rodillas, con su extremidad en vertical, lo cual lo alerta de que algo muy malo está a punto de suceder. Por unos segundos, sus ojos se encuentran con los intensos azules de Castiel y a diferencia del tiempo que estuvieron juntos, ahora lucen apagados, vagos y perdidos. 

-Cas…- susurró conteniendo la respiración hasta que el agarre en su muñeca se hace más fuerte y con un giro sorpresivo, un horrible sonido llena el ambiente al instante que es acallado por sus gritos de dolor- ¡AAAAAHHHHH!- en ese momento no sabe que es lo que duele más, su extremidad rota o sus esperanzas de recuperarlo que se hacen añicos- Cas…   
-Hazlo, Clarence, acabalo- insiste dirigiéndose hacia el mueble que está en un rincón del cuarto para servirse una copa de vino y se sienta a los pies de la cama, contemplando la escena de los hombres con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Acabalo, Clarence. 

Puñetazo tras puñetazo, sigue sin asimilar que la persona que está dándole una paliza ahora, es la misma que en el pasado estuvo dispuesto a morir con tal de protegerlo. ¿Por qué lo está hiriendo? ¿Qué le hizo esa mujer? Porque es imposible que el moreno esté actuando por voluntad propia ¿O sí? 

-Cas… este no eres tú…- susurra sintiendo como el ojo derecho comienza a hincharse por los golpes al igual que su labio pero no puede darse por vencido, no después de todo lo que ha pasado para llegar hasta ahí- No eres tú…- un nuevo golpe lo aturde durante unos segundos y el siguiente provoca que la sangre escurra desde su nariz- Sé que estás ahí… sé que puedes oírme… Cas… soy yo…- vuelve a llamarlo restaurando una pequeña gota de fe al otra que el mayor mantiene su puño alzado y detecta un ligero temblor- Somos familia… te necesitamos… te necesito… 

Durante unos segundos que le parecen eternos, sus mirada se conectan y un atisbo de vida se asoma en esos ojos azules, sin embargo, todo se esfuma cuando la risa de esa desagradable mujer inunda la habitación antes de que camine hacia ellos, dejando caer la copa al suelo y pasa un brazo por los hombros del moreno, dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha. 

-Tienes que elegir, Castiel- canturrea en un tono de burla mientras saca una pistola del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para entregárselo- Nosotros o ellos.   
-Cas…- pronuncia con un deje de angustia en la voz antes de cerrar los ojos cuando la punta fría del arma es colocada en el centro de su frente. Si así es como acaba todo, no se arrepiente de algo, porque lo que haría por alguien como ese fantástico hombre frente a él no tiene límites, ya se hundió en el infierno por él, fácilmente puede morir por él. 

El disparo retumba en el cuarto, el cuerpo cae inmóvil en el suelo y todo queda sumergido en un profundo silencio. La decisión ya ha sido tomada. 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Seis meses antes… 

-El número al que usted llama no se encuentra disponible, deje su mensaje después del tono- aquella grabación es como un puñal directo a su corazón y traga saliva con algo de dificultad al escuchar aquel pitido al otro lado del teléfono- Castiel… Cas… soy Dean… por favor, responde… no sé por qué te fuiste, no sé dónde estás… no sé si esa mujer de la fotografía es tu nueva pareja… no sé si ya te cansaste de mí y fuiste por la siguiente… no me importa, solo… solo responde, por favor, necesito escuchar de ti que ya no quieres estar conmigo…- susurra quedándose en silencio durante unos segundos mientras siente un nudo formándose en su garganta, así que carraspea para continuar- Está bien… entiendo si no quieres estar conmigo… solo… solo llámame, por favor… te prometo que dejaré de molestarte después de eso… 

Apenas corta la llamada, se percata que las lágrimas se han vuelto a deslizar por sus mejillas y ya ha perdido la cuenta del número de veces que ha estado en una situación similar: completamente desolado hablando con la contestadora de su pareja o ex, a esas alturas no tiene certeza de qué son. 

“”””” “”””” “”””” “”””” “””””

Tres semanas han pasado desde que el moreno no volvió de un rápido trabajo y luego recibió aquella carta que lo destrozó. Los primeros días quiso creer en las palabras de Balthazar, que jamás se marcharía, no cuando ha demostrado que lo ama pero sus últimas esperanzas para confiar en esas suposiciones se destruyen al enterarse que su ex novio llamó a su hermano, calmándolo por su partida antes de avisarle que no regresará en un largo tiempo, que e ha aburrido de estar en Lawrence y ha encontrado una compañera mucho mejor que comparte sus gustos, que lo estimula día a día, así que no le interesa regresar a casa con un juguete roto como él. En aquella ocasión, fue Lucifer quien insistió en que algo no está bien pero simplemente no puede creerlo, tomando la decisión que no seguirá esperando por una ilusión y simplemente e da por vencido, perdiendo cualquier esperanza de recuperar al hombre que ama. 

-Soy un idiota…- susurra recostándose sobre el sillón y usó el antebrazo derecho para cubrir sus ojos- Soy un idiota… 

Decir “Te amo” jamás fue una garantía de que el moreno se quedaría a su lado, solo fue una revelación, un descubrimiento de que también puede llegar a sentir algo por alguien ajeno a su hermano mayor, aunque ese interés se acabó rápido y ahora se ha quedado solo en una casa demasiado grande que parece burlarse de él al albergar recuerdo felices por todos lados. 

-Él no te ama… acéptalo de una vez…- se regaña al mismo tiempo que se incorpora, apretando los puños con el ceño fruncido- ¡No te ama!- gritó tomando la fotografía en la cual sale junto a ex pareja que se encuentra en la mesa de centro y la arroja contra la pared más cercana- No te ama, idiota… no te ama… 

Había intentado ser fuerte en las últimas semanas, sobre todo por su familia que muy pendiente de él desde que se enteraron que Castiel se marchó, incluso Sam estuvo quedándose los primeros días a acompañarlo, lo cual agradeció mucho. Poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina y el trabajo duro en el taller de Bobby ayuda bastante pero cada vez que llega a casa por la noche, a ese inmenso y solitario lugar lleno de recuerdo, no puede evitar deprimirse. 

Charlie había intentado rastrear a Castiel, por medio de su celular, tarjetas de crédito e incluso por varias cámaras de trafico pero desde que abandonó la ciudad en compañía de esa mujer en su camaro hace tres semanas, ha desaparecido por completo del radar y la pelirroja le dejó muy en claro que si no quieres encontrado, sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo. 

-Cas… te necesito…- susurra dejándose caer sentado en el suelo mientras afirma la cabeza sobre el sillón- Cas… 

“”””” “”””” “”””” “”””” “””””

-Quédate con nosotros.   
-Aunque sea por esta noche- agrega la pareja de su hermano observándolo fijamente antes de abrazar por la cintura al más alto- Dean, no creo que sea buena idea que continúes viviendo solo en esa gran casa, un cambio de aire te vendrá muy bien.   
-Gracias, Gabe pero no… estaré bien… mi psicólogo piensa lo mismo, debo ser capaz de afrontar esto por mi cuenta, sé que los tengo a ustedes y lo aprecio mucho- responde dedicándoles una sonrisa antes de darles un fuerte abrazo que es correspondido de la misma manera- Nos vemos, chicos.   
-Nos vemos, no olvides que el sábado almorzaremos con nuestros padres- dice sin poder disimular la preocupación que siente y toma la mano de su hermano mayor con suavidad- Si necesitas algo… llámame ¿De acuerdo?   
-Sí, Sammy, hasta el sábado. 

Después de que terminó el horrible episodio con William, la pareja se mudó a un nuevo departamento a tan solo diez minutos en auto de su casa y veinte caminando. Apenas son pasadas las once, así que decide regresar a pie, en vez de pedir un taxi, para despejar su cabeza. 

No importa cuántas veces le dé vueltas al asunto, sigue extrañándole que en ese momento se sienta tan vulnerable y frágil, ni siquiera con William enviando a todas esas personas a dañarlo consiguieron amedrentarlo de esa manera. ¿Por qué la ausencia de Castiel es tan impactante en su vida? Desde un comienzo supo que esa relación podría acabar en cualquier y a pesar de que el moreno reconoció que lo ama, sabe que no es garantía de que estarán juntos por siempre, como lo idealizó infantilmente en su cabeza. Siempre fue una posibilidad real que aquel hombre se aburriera de la relación que mantenían, especialmente por su forma de ser y el estilo de vida que ha llevado hasta ahora. 

-Vida… ni siquiera sé algo sobre él…- susurra observando el semáforo que cambia a rojo para los autos, así que cruza la calle con un suspiro. 

¿Quién es Castiel Novak? Por más que piense en aquello, solo puede afirmar dos cosas con absoluta certeza: Desde pequeño fue diferente a los demás y ama a su hermano mayor. No tiene idea de cómo fue su infancia, ni como comenzó en el negocio de asesinado a sueldo, no tiene idea si fue a la universidad, o si acabó el instituto, no sabe sobre sus estadías en reformatorios. En imples palabras, desconoce casi por completo el pasado del hombre que ama y las cosas que se ha enterado solo involucran a Balthazar. La única conclusión a la que llegó es que es demasiado insignificante para que el mayor comparta esas cosas con él. 

Por otro lado, ese hombre sabe absolutamente todo de él, su pasado, su infancia, sus amistades, sus gustos, sus sueños, sus temores, sus anhelos, TODO. Si coloca ambas partes en una balanza, apenas conoce una mínima parte de la historia de vida de su ex pareja. Por supuesto que podría descubrir todo aquello con Balthazar, este siempre se ha mostrado dispuesto a hablar de cualquier tema con él pero no quiere enterarse de esa forma, necesita que sea Castiel quien tome la iniciativa de contarle esas cosas. 

El ruido del teléfono lo saca de sus pensamientos y se apresura en responder, decepcionándose al descubrir que no es la persona que tanto espera. 

-Hola, Dean, ¿En dónde estás? Sé que es un poco tarde pero pensé que podríamos tomar algo y charlar un poco… sé que no estás pasándolo bien y no quieres preocuparnos… yo solo…- la voz guarda silencio al otro lado de la línea, lo cual hace sonreír al rubio.   
-La compañía me vendría perfecta, Benny- asegura doblando en la siguiente esquina y distinguió un auto plateado afuera de su casa- ¿Apuesto a que esperabas que aceptara?- pregunta alzando una mano a modo de saludo, obteniendo el mismo gesto como respuesta por la silueta que está cerca de la reja.   
-Sí, me has pillado, chico bonito. 

En cuanto llegó a su destino, abre la reja del garaje con el control remoto para que su amigo estacione el auto dentro y apenas desciende, corresponde el apretado abrazo. Esas últimas semanas, Benny se ha convertido en un apoyo importante para él, porque a diferencia de los demás que puede engañarlos con una sonrisa, con el mayor no función por la sencilla razón que lo conoce demasiado bien. 

-¿Cenaste? Te traje un obsequio- dice sacando una bolsa de los asientos traseros y se lo entrega a su amigo, cuyo rostro se ilumina al descubrir que es una de sus amados postres- Es tu favorita.   
-Gracias, Benny, acabo de cenar con Sammy y Gabe pero jamás rechazaría una tarta, vamos adentro- señala abriendo la puerta del garaje que da al interior de la casa y se dirigen a la cocina- ¿Tú comiste? Puedo prepararte algo.   
-Estoy bien, fui a cenar con Andrei, hace poco la dejé en su casa- responde quitándose la chaqueta para colgarla en el perchero cerca del umbral de la puerta.   
-Las cosas van muy bien, me alegra oír eso.   
-Solo nos estamos conociendo, Dean, somos amigos- aclara sacando dos cervezas del refrigerador mientras el rubio se ocupa de los cubiertos y platos en que servirá el dulce.   
-Sabes que a ella le gustas mucho- señala dándole codazos cómplices a su mejor amigo antes de arrimarse a él con una sonrisa- ¿Qué esperas? Dale una oportunidad, es una chica muy bonita.   
-No basta con que sea bonita, Dean, hay otras cosas que son más importante- afirma encogiéndose de hombres antes de notar el gesto de curiosidad en el rostro del mecánico- Por ejemplo, que sea divertida, inteligente, amable, con un gran sentido del humor, que pueda lidiar con mi lado gruñón, que tenga unos bonitos ojos verdes que me quiten el aliento, que me haga feliz con solo estar junto a mí, que sea bondadoso, que se preocupe por todos a su alrededor que sea valiente, fuerte, que se emocione con cosas tan simples como una tarta.   
-Mmm, creo que no estamos hablando de la misma persona… ya hablamos sobre esto, Benny y lo entendiste…   
-Eso fue antes de descubrir la clase de hombre que es ese idiota que te lastimó- aclara observando fijamente al menor y lo abraza por la cintura, acortando la distancia para darle un beso pero lo esquivan con sutileza.   
-No quiero una pareja en este momento… solo a mi amigo…   
-Y siempre contarás conmigo, Dean, lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo. 

Ambos permanecen de esa forma por varios silenciosos minutos hasta que deciden ir a platicar a la sala de estar mientras comen y beben. Pasada la media noche acompañó al mayor a la reja, observando como saca el auto del garaje antes de aparcar cerca de la acera para bajar a despedirse, dándole un beso en la frente. 

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo?- pregunta acariciando la espalda contraria con suavidad, intentando ocultar su preocupación.   
-Sí, no te preocupes, Benny, estaré bien, lo prometo, ¿Vendrás el sábado con nosotros?   
-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería, guapo, nos vemos, que descanses. 

Despidiéndose con la mano, espera que el auto doble la esquina antes de cerrar bien y entra con un suspiro. El silencio con que lo recibe esa enorme casa es abrumador, así que sube las esscaleras hasta que uno de los cuartos de invitados, ya que desde que Castiel se marchó sin dar explicaciones no es capaz de entrar al dormitorio que solían compartir, no cuando sabe que “él” está ahí, esperando un momento de debilidad para aparecer otra vez. 

“Dean” 

“Sé que puedes oírme, Dean”

“Ven, mi pequeño obediente” 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Muchas gracias por leer! 

Cada martes actualizaré un capítulo, a medida que escriba y avance la historia subiré más seguido. 

Que tengan una buena tarde! :D


	3. Chapter 3

“Dean” 

“Sé que puedes oírme, Dean”

“Ven, mi pequeño obediente” 

Sabe que está mal. Sabe muy bien que tras esa puerta solo hay una soledad mayor y recuerdos dolorosos pero no puede evitar dejarse seducir por esa voz que tanto anhela. Con pasos temblorosos se dirige hacia la habitación que solía compartir con el moreno y abre la puerta despacio, provocando un pequeño chirrido. Apenas distingue aquella familiar silueta junto a la ventana, contiene la respiración durante unos segundos y no sabe si acercarse o no. 

“Te estaba esperando, no puedes vivir sin mí, pequeño”- pronuncia dándose la vuelta con su característica sonrisa de superioridad mientras clava sus ojos azules en el recién llegado- “¿Benny ya se fue? Debí imaginar que aprovecharía su oportunidad ahora.  
-Cas…- susurra con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que se fuerza a retener antes de negar despacio- No… no eres real… no lo eres…  
“Por supuesto que no lo soy, Dean, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que dijo tu terapeuta? Soy una representación imaginaria creada por tu subconsciente producto del gran impacto emocional que te produjo mi abrupta partida”- explica caminando lentamente hasta quedar frente al menor, quien de inmediato baja la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia- “Cuantas palabras complicadas ¿Verdad? Como sea, deja de ignorarme, los problemas no desaparecen simplemente ignorándolos y yo tampoco lo haré”  
-Te fuiste con esa mujer… me abandonaste…  
“Mírame, Dean”- ordena siendo acatado de inmediato y lo toma por la barbilla, esbozando una amplia sonrisa de diversión- “¿Qué parte de lo que acabas de afirmar tiene sentido? Vamos, pequeño, me conoces lo suficiente para saber que yo no tengo amigos, no me importan las personas a mi alrededor y jamás abandonaría a mi hermano, especialmente porque odio—“  
-Escuchas sus lloriqueos por teléfono…- completa titubeando unos segundos y observa fijamente a Castiel, corrección, a aquel producto de su mente frente a él.  
“¡Exacto! Ya estamos progresando, Dean, ¿Cómo podría dejar a mi pequeño obediente?- pregunta extendiendo los brazos hacia el menor, el cual no duda en aferrarse a él con fuerza- “Sabes que Balthy tiene razón, hay algo que no encaja en mi partida.  
-¿Y qué se supone que haga? Charlie no puede encontrarte… ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
-Dean, mi pequeño Dean, tú lo sabes muy bien, eres quien mejor me conoce, hemos vividos juntos más de un año, contando el tiempo que fui tu guardaespaldas, sabes muy bien que hacer” 

Aún cuando tiene demasiadas preguntas, es ridículo que intente obtener respuestas del hombre frente a él, ya que éste solo es un producto de su angustiada, triste y deprimida mente, en un desesperado intento por calmar su dolor, tal como se lo explicó su terapeuta, así como también le advirtió lo peligroso que es perderse en una fantasía pero no puede evitarlo, extraña mucho estar de esa forma con Castiel y esa noche no tiene fuerzas para resistirse a esa ilusión. 

“”””” “”””” “”””” “”””” “”””” “”””” “””””

Un mes. Hoy se cumple oficialmente un mes desde la partida del moreno y agradece enormemente que ese fin de semana la pareja decidiera quedarse con él. Por supuesto que aprecia mucho el apoyo incondicional de su familia y amigos pero la única persona que realmente entiende su tristeza, en ese momento, es Balthazar. 

-Buenos días, bello durmiente, te he traído un rico desayuno cortesía de mi Lucy- canturrea entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa y espera que el menor se acomode para dejar la bandeja en su regazo antes de sentarse al borde de la cama.  
-No tenían que molestarse, muchas gracias- dice escudriñando la comida con curiosidad, hay una taza humeante de café, dos emparedados de jamón con queso más un plato con seis panqueques y un recipiente con miel- Vaya, esto luce exquisito, ¿Cómo convenciste a Lucifer?  
\- Tengo mis trucos para domar a la bestia.  
-Mmm, creo que sé que le ofreciste a cambio y prefiero ahorrarme la imagen mental, gracias- señala haciendo reír al doctor y se observan fijamente durante varios segundos- Gracias, Balthy… por estar conmigo… por todo…  
-No puedo creer que se marchó de esa forma… no puedo entender que está pasando por su cabeza… o sea, Cassie siempre ha sido impredecible pero incluso así, sabía que esperar de él…- murmuró lo último cambiando su semblante por uno de tristeza y sus ojos se colocan acuosos por las lágrimas- Cassie sabe lo mucho que me preocupo cuando no me llama… algo le pasó, Dean… sé que ya has perdido la esperanza de que regrese… pero yo no puedo resignarme… cada día lo llamo… cada día le envío mensajes… yo… lo extraño demasiado… 

Apenas nota que la voz de su amigo se quiebra por un sollozo, deja la bandeja con cuidado sobre el velador y se inclina a abrazarlo, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad. A pesar de que ha intentado pasar página, una parte muy profunda en su interior no acepta que jamás volverá a estar con Castiel y su alucinación está más presente que nunca, reavivando su fe en los últimos días. 

-Te equivocas… aún lo llamo… aún le dejo mensajes- admite capturando por completo la atención del mayor, el cual se aparta un poco mientras limpia sus lágrimas- No he… no he perdido las esperanzas aún, Balthy… no todavía… no sé qué hacer, no sé dónde buscar… Charlie tiene razón… si Cas no quiere ser encontrado, nadie podrá hacerlo…  
-Te equivocas- interviene una voz desde el umbral de la puerta y el par de rubios se gira hacia el recién llegado, quien les dedica una sonrisa de diversión- Incluso alguien como Cas comete errores, ¿Sabes cuál fue el mayor de ellos? Que dejó atrás a las dos personas más importantes en su vida, así que lo encontraremos, no se desanimen, chicos.  
-Lucy, eres una ternurita cuando quieres- afirma enternecido con las palabras de su pareja y se levanta a abrazarlo, siendo correspondido de la misma forma- Te amo.  
-Yo también te amo, Balthy. 

En cuanto termina de engullir su desayuno, reúne algo de ropa para darse una ducha rápida. Sin duda le alegra mucho que sus amigos estén ahí o de lo contrario, sería otro fin de semana que pasaría encerrado en casa, lamentándose por la partida del hombre que ama e inventando excusas para no reunirse con su familia. 

Debe admitir que salir los tres a perderse por la ciudad fue una excelente idea por parte de Lucifer, ya que consiguió olvidar (momentáneamente) todos sus problemas y divertirse un poco, lo cual necesitaba con urgencia. Al regresar a casa, decidieron preparar hamburguesas para cenar e iba a comenzar por cortar los tomates pero el sonido del teléfono se lo impide, así que responde creyendo que se trata de Benny o su hermano menor, quienes suelen llamar a esa hora para asegurarse que éste bien o si quiere algo de compañía. 

-Hola, desconocido, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte, Balthy y Lucy están aquí- comenta distraídamente intercambiando una sonrisa con los dos mencionados.  
-Dean. 

Aquella voz grave al otro lado de la línea consigue que su expresión cambie abruptamente a una de sorpresa y luego angustia mientras niega despacio, teniendo dificultades para enfocar la vista debido a las lágrimas que se esfuerza en no derramar. 

-Cas…

Es imposible que la persona que esté al teléfono sea el moreno. Ha desaparecido por un mes, “¡Un maldito mes sin dar señales de vida!” Aclara la voz en su cabeza con la misma frustración que experimenta día a día. Durante varios segundos fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y al notar que la pareja hace un ademan de acercarse, coloca el altavoz a la llamada antes de respirar profundo. 

-¿De verdad… eres tú?- pregunta temeroso de que la respuesta sea una negativa que vuelva a sepultar sus esperanzas.  
-Sí, Dean, soy yo, ¿Acaso ya has olvidado mi voz? Vaya, que cruel de tu parte, solo han sido un par de semanas.  
-¡Un mes! ¡Un puto mes desde que te largaste!- corrige con un grito de enfado antes de frotarse el puente de la nariz, en un intento por calmar todo lo que siente- Cas… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás? Por favor, regresa a casa… no importa lo que pasó con esa mujer, no me interesa quien es… solo regresa- pide con un deje de angustia mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y abre la boca sorprendido cuando escucha una risa al otro lado de la línea.  
-No recordaba que pudieras ser tan patético, Dean, vaya que hice bien en dejarte, no te hagas ilusiones con esta llamada y mucho menos con que regresaré, no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme, tus miserables lloriqueos me tienen cansado.  
-¿Qué…? No digas esas cosas… tú me amas, tú me escogiste… no puedes largarte ahora… no puedes…  
-Dean, yo no te amo, tu utilidad como mi juguete ya acabó, nos divertimos juntos pero nada más, ahora deja de molestarme. 

Esas duras palabras impiden que siga acallando sus sollozos, ¿Por qué lo trata de esa manera? ¿Qué ocurrió en ese mes para que ahora esté apartándolo de esa forma? Por más que lo piensa, no encuentra una respuesta. El Castiel que conoce jamás lo abandonaría de esa forma, no después de demostrar tanta veces que es capaz de todo con tal de protegerlo, llegando en los momentos oportunos e impidiendo que lo lastimen, hizo pagar al cuervo por todo el dolor que le causó y estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de evitar que William le hiciera daño, así que no entiende cómo cambiaron tanto las cosas. Una risa lo saca de sus pensamientos y vuelve a prestar atención a la voz al otro lado de la línea. 

-¿De verdad creíste que te amo? ¿Tan desesperado estás por afecto que confundiste simple diversión con amor? En parte lo entiendo, fui tu primera vez en todo sentido, tu primera experiencia sexual, tu primera pareja, tu primer amor, tu caballero de blanca armadura que siempre estaba ahí para protegerte, Jajajajaja, eres un niño, Dean, sigues creyendo en los cuentos de hadas y el amor perfecto pero ya es hora de que rompas tu burbuja, el amor es un sentimiento innecesario, un conjunto de defectos químicos que empobrece a la humanidad y la antesala a la duda, ¿Creíste que eras especial? Que ingenuo niño, solo fuiste un juego, Dean, una prueba que debía superar.  
-¿Prueba…?- pregunta en un murmullo sin comprender todo lo que está su diciendo su pareja, corrección, ex pareja.  
-¿Aún no aprendes algo de mí? Jamás debes dejar que el corazón domine tu cabeza, siempre supuse que el amor es un sentimiento peligroso para alguien como yo, gracias por la prueba final, Dean. 

No puede creer todo lo que está escuchando, su corazón duele demasiado en ese momento y aún cuando la pareja intenta confortarlo después de esas duras palabras, ya no hay forma en que pueda albergar alguna esperanza de recuperarlo, ni mucho menos creer que todavía siente algo por él. Al menos así pensaba hasta que una mano en su hombro derecho lo hace reaccionar de nuevo y al girar la cabeza se encuentra con aquel par de ojos azules que tanto ama. Es cierto, su alucinación tiene razón, algo no está bien, algo no encaja en esa situación porque él conoce muy bien la verdad, él sabe que…

-Mientes- asegura sin apartar la vista del producto de su imaginación frente a él, quien esboza una sonrisa complacida- Solo era un juego ¿Verdad? Lo siento, Castiel, has perdido- afirma al mismo tiempo que escucha una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa del otro lado- Has perdido, ángel caído, rompiste tu única regla y permitiste que alguien toque tu corazón, que alguien nuble tus sentidos, me dejaste entrar y es un camino de no retorno, lo sabes, yo te pertenezco, Cas y tú a mí, no soy un simple juguete desechable para ti, soy tu pareja, soy tu compañero, soy la persona que amas- dice con una completa certeza de que está en lo correcto e ignora las lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas mientras un sepulcral silencio se instala en la línea durante unos segundos que parecen eternos.  
-Si eso es lo que quieres creer, entonces hazlo, Winchester pero ten muy presente esto porque no lo repetiré dos veces- sisea con un tono de voz que alerta de inmediato al rubio, haciéndole recordar la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando ese hombre no albergaba sentimiento alguno por él y lo trataba como un simple objeto con el cual satisfacer sus deseos- No te quiero, me molestas, no busques más razones, Dean, se acabó, ¿Te quedó claro? Quiero que, no, aléjate de mí, Winchester, quédate con nuestros apasionados momentos en Poughkeepsie, es todo lo que tendrás de mí, adiós. 

Al escuchar el pitido que indica que la llamada ha terminado, respira profundo para recomponerse del impacto que le ha provocado la conversación con el moreno y se marcha a toda velocidad hacia la sala de estar, tomando la libreta junto al lápiz que descansa en la pequeña mesa rectangular, al lado del teléfono fijo y escribe muy concentrado, cerciorándose de no olvidar alguna palabra. 

-¿Dean…? No te rindas, sé que Cassie no siente ni una sola de las cosas que te ha dicho- señala en un intento por consolar al rubio y se acerca en compañía de su pareja- ¿Dean?  
-Tienes razón, Balthy- susurra arrancando la hoja que ocupó para voltearse a sus amigos muy angustiado- Siempre la has tenido… Cas está en problemas.


	4. Chapter 4

Por más que lo piensa no entiende por qué Castiel se marchó de esa manera y cuando al fin se dignó a contestar sus llamadas, las respuestas solo aumentaron su suspicacia, especialmente por porque se encuentra en compañía de alguien, cuyo nombre no fue mencionado y que no regresará por un largo tiempo. A pesar de que su hermano menor suele ser impredecible, aprendió a “esperar lo inesperado” y por eso sabe que cada palabra que escuchó al otro lado de la línea, es una vil mentira. Es por esto que sus opciones se reducen a dos: Tuvo problemas en su trabajo, lo cual lo forzó a desaparecer para protegerlos o un tercero se lo llevó, siendo su principal sospechosa la mujer de la fotografía. 

Ha pasado noches enteras pensando en la situación actual, intentando descubrir alguna pista que lo conduzca hacia el moreno pero sabe mejor que nadie que si éste lo desea, nadie dará con su ubicación actual, ni siquiera Charlie lo ha conseguido. Hay días en que apenas puede controlar la angustia que siente, necesita comprobar con sus propios ojos que está bien. Por supuesto que Lucifer intenta confortarlo y le ayuda a aminorar sus pensamientos más horribles. 

Por otra parte, Dean se ha convertido en una de sus mayores preocupaciones. Con la repentina partida de Castiel, se ha sumido en una tristeza y dolor más grandes de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar, lo cual entiende porque se siente de la misma manera cada día que la realidad lo golpea para restregarle en la cara que su hermano no está ahí, que ya no es una constante en su vida. Le gustaría mucho poder restaurar las esperanzas del rubio, convencerlo de que está mal, que algo no encaja pero tal parece que ya se rindió.

-¿Cómo le demuestro que se equivoca? Él cree que Cassie no volverá…- susurra al sentir los fuertes brazos de su pareja rodeándole la cintura mientras deposita varios besos en su nuca- Sé que está en problemas… lo sé, Lucy.   
-Te creo, no necesitas convencerme, Balthy, yo pienso igual, si quieres que Dean tampoco se dé por vencido, entonces demuéstrale esto, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta del juego que mantienen mis dos rubios?- pregunta provocando que el doctor se gire entre sus brazos y se observan fijamente- Tú asumes el papel del amigo protector que se traga su tristeza para apoyar a los demás mientras que el pequeño obediente de Cas se traga su tristeza para no preocupar a los demás, ya basta de este jueguito de compasión por el otro, es ridículo.   
-¡¿Y que se supone que haga?! Tengo que ser fuerte para apoyarlo, Dean me necesita fuerte, ¿Qué quieres que haga?   
-Quiero que dejes el papel del idiota amable, ¿Cómo quieres que Dean sea honesto contigo si tú no lo eres? Él asume que tú estás mal y no quiere preocuparte más, tú asumen que él está mal y no quieres preocuparlo más, ya basta de esa consideración de mierda, ambos están mal, ambos están rotos porque Castiel se marchó, ¿Por qué seguir negándolo por mera amabilidad y compasión por el otro?- pregunta con un deje de molestia hasta que los ojos del rubio se colocan acuosos por las lágrimas y le acaricia la mejilla derecha con suavidad- Una de las cosas que más amo de ti es que jamás he tenido que esforzarme para entenderte, eres un libro abierto pero ahora te empeñas en ocultar todo, incluso de mí, prefieres encerrarte en una habitación del hospital para desmoronarte en vez de hacerlo conmigo, ¿En dónde está mi chico que hace lo que siente? 

Esas palabras terminaron por quebrarlo y abrazo con fuerza al mayor mientras llora desconsoladamente, como no lo hace desde su niñez, específicamente las veces en que su amado hermano menor fue llevado a reformatorios por meses y debía aguantar la inmensa soledad de la casa, viviendo con un hombre que lo despreciaba abiertamente en vez de quererlo como su hijo. 

Su pareja tiene mucha razón, ha estado aguantando las lágrimas por muchas semanas. Si bien al comienzo se permitió llorar, no tardó en darse cuenta que si a él le dolía de esa forma para Dean debía ser el aún peor, ya que Castiel se convirtió en su principal apoya, en el aliento fundamental que le impedía hundirse en la tristeza y angustia de las horribles experiencia que sufrido por culpa de William. Ingenuamente pensó que guardar todo su dolor sería la mejor forma de ayudar pero no es así, solo fue una mentira para no aceptar sus propios sentimientos con la situación. El rubio no lo necesita fuerte, ni tampoco que lo proteja, mucho menos palabras de ánimo junto a sonrisas forzadas, sino que todo lo contrario, necesita saber que no es el único cuyo mundo se ensombreció. 

Cuando fue capaz de controlar sus hipidos y sollozos producto del llanto, se aparta un poco de Lucifer, quien lo observa fijamente mientras acaricia sus mejillas despacio. 

-¿Soy tan fácil de entender? No es justo- se queja en un puchero para luego cerrar los ojos cuando los labios contrarios se posan sobre los suyos en un beso tan suave como un suspiro.   
-Claro que es justo y además es un halago, la honestidad es una cualidad cada vez más difícil de encontrar, esa es otra de las cosas que amo de ti- señala abrazando por la cintura al doctor, quien suelta una pequeña risita y se pega más a él, eliminando cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos- ¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana vamos a visitar a Dean? Ya nos colocamos al día con nuestros trabajos, puedes conseguir que alguien cubra tu turno y yo cancelaré mis compromisos.   
-Me parece perfecto, te amo, Lucy, una de las cosas que más amo de ti es que siempre sabes animarme y me ayudas a pensar con claridad cuando lo necesito.   
-Entonces eres muy afortunado de que esté loquito de amor por ti y solo te dejaré cuando esté muerto, o sea que tendrás que aguantarme por muchos, muchos años más.   
-Perfecto, conozco todas las mañanas de mi chico, Jajajajaja, sé muy bien cómo lidiar con mi dulce bestia- canturrea dedicándole una sonrisa de travesura a su novio antes de comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa.   
-Oh, eso tendrás que demostrarlo, justo ahora, ¿Cómo lidiar con la bestia, Balthy?- pregunta al mismo tiempo que lo levanta por los muslos para empotrarlo contra la pared más cercana- ¿Puedes con este animal que va a devorarte?   
-Claro que sí, vamos a la cama y te lo probaré. 

Aún cuando fue difícil entrar a su vida y mucho más a su corazón, todos los esfuerzos valieron la pena para conseguirlo. Ese hombre tan especial es una de las mejores cosas que le ha sucedido. 

“”””” “”””” “”””” “”””” “”””” “”””” “”””” “”””” “””””

Sin duda fue un acierto seguir los consejos del mayor, el no ocultar lo que siente por la repentina desaparición de su hermano, fue suficiente para que Dean también se abriera con él, confesándole que aún no pierde las esperanzas de que regresa y no ha cesado de buscarlo, por medio de mensajes. 

Después del desayuno, los tres deciden pasar el resto del día en la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo, ni un plan que seguir, lo cual resultó mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba y pudieron distraerse durante un par de horas. Por supuesto que su pareja no perdió ocasión de manosearlo más de la cuenta o lanzarle indirectas para una rápida sesión de sexo publica que le hicieron mucha gracias a Dean mientras que él se moría de vergüenza por el descaro.   
Cuando regresaron a casa con la intención de preparar unas ricas hamburguesas, sucedió lo impensado: Castiel llamó al menor. En varias ocasiones quiso intervenir en la conversación, ya que podía oír gracias al altavoz del teléfono pero Lucifer se lo impidió. Cada palabra que escucha lo convence más que algo está ocurriendo, que no se marchó por voluntad propia. En cuanto se acaba la breve platica, teme que nuevamente pierda las esperanzas por la cruel forma en que lo trataron pero no tiene tiempo de decir algo, ya que su amigo se marcha rápidamente y no dudan en seguirlo hasta la sala de estar, en donde lo encuentran de espalda junto a la mesita del teléfono, garabateando algo en una libreta. 

-¿Dean…? No te rindas, sé que Cassie no siente ni una sola de las cosas que te ha dicho- pide angustiado antes de acercarse en compañía de su pareja, intentando descubrir que es lo que hace- ¿Dean?   
-Tienes razón, Balthy, siempre la has tenido… Cas está en problemas.   
-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta tomando la hoja que sostiene el rubio en su mano derecha y estudia con curiosidad lo que ha escrito.  
-Eso es lo que dijo, Cas, palabra por palabra, es un código, cuando regresó a trabajar después de lo que William… yo tuve un ataque de pánico y debió regresar a calmarme… en ese momento, él se dio cuenta que es peligroso que yo esté solo, a pesar de que sé manejar un arma, no es suficiente para defenderme si se trata de una persona como él, así que además de entrenar, me enseñó diferentes códigos que usa en su trabajo y establecimos palabras claves, como Poughkeepsie… Cas lo mencionó al final de la conversación… eso significa… dejar todo y salir… en simples palabras, está en problemas tan grandes que debo simplemente olvidarlo y continuar por mi cuenta… así de mal… 

Aquella inesperada revelación lo toma por sorpresa, así como también, confirma sus nefastos pensamientos sobre el peligro en que se encuentra su amado hermano menor. Nunca pensó que algo así podría ocurrir. 

-¿Estás… estás seguro…?   
-Sí, Balthy… Cas nunca me llama por mi apellido, esa es la palabra para que presta atención a lo siguiente que dará… para indicarme el tipo de código que usará en la conversación… lo que anoté ahí “No te quiero, me molestas, no busques más razones, Dean, se acabó, ¿Te quedó claro? Quiero que, no, aléjate de mí, Winchester”, es un código saltado, cada tres palabras se forma el mensaje, en este caso es “No me busques, Dean, te quiero, aléjate”- explica comenzando un ansioso paseo en línea recta frente a uno de los sillones y frota sus manos con insistencia- Cas está en serios problemas… Poughkeepsie es muy grave… me dijo que solo utilizaría aquella palabra cuando le fuera imposible hacer algo… cuando no puede regresar otra vez… cuando nos tendremos que separar para siempre… 

Conteniendo la respiración unos segundos, se sienta en uno de los sillones al mismo tiempo que se lleva las manos al rostro. Toda su vida ha temido que llegue el día en que su querido hermano ya no esté a su lado y ese miedo se incrementó cuando comenzó a trabajar como asesino a sueldo pero con los meses, el moreno probó una y otra vez que es el mejor… hasta ahora. 

-Mi Cassie… mi Cassie no volverá…- susurra antes de las lágrimas se deslicen implacables por sus mejillas y observa fijamente a su pareja.   
-Si regresará, Balthy, nosotros lo traeremos de vuelta- promete apresurándose en llegar al lado del doctor para abrazarlo por la cintura, depositando un cariñoso beso en un costado de su cabeza- ¿Te dijo algo más, Dean? Cas no te dejaría solo en una situación así, ¡Dean!  
-Mmm… no… no dij— sí, si hay algo, una caja que solo debo abrir con la clave de Poughkeepsie.   
-¿En dónde está?   
-En… Cas la ocultó… la dejó en… Mmm…- por unos segundos cierra los oos, intentando recordar las indicaciones que el moreno le dio hace casi dos meses y como pensó que jamás llegaría ese momento, simplemente lo olvidó- Mierda… está en… ¡Bajo el rey! En el trono de la mazmorra. 

En cuanto el menor se marchó corriendo hacia las escaleras, aprovecha ese momento para intentar calmarse, no puede permitirse flaquear ahora que su hermano más lo necesita. Los suaves besos que le da su pareja en el cuello ayudan bastante a conseguir su cometido y al cabo de unos segundos se aparta un poco, sin romper el abrazo. 

-Vamos a encontrarlo, Balthy, te lo prometo- asegura limpiando con suavidad las lágrimas del doctor, quien asiente despacio.   
-Gracias, Lucy, no sé qué haría sin ti. 

Casi tres minutos tarda el mecánico en regresar respirando muy agitado mientras sostiene una caja metálica negra, un poco más grande que una de zapatos, que tiene un candado con combinación de cuatro dígitos como llave. Respirando profundo, observa como dejan el misterioso objeto sobre la mesita de centro. 

-¿Sabes cómo abrirla, Dean?- pregunta expectante por saber cuál es el contenido y se arrodilla frente al menor en compañía de Lucifer.   
-Sí, la combinación es tu cumpleaños- responde al mismo tiempo que coloca el número correspondiente al día, luego el mes y finalmente los dos últimos del año, obteniendo un pequeño chasquido metálico.   
-Ábrela- pide juntando sus manos con nerviosismo. Conociendo a su hermano menor, pueden esperar cualquier cosa ahí dentro y realmente desea que encuentren algo que los lleve hasta él.


	5. Chapter 5

Apenas puede creer que pasó semanas deprimiéndose y revolcándose en su miseria mientras que el moreno ha estado en serios problemas, unos tan graves que le impiden regresar e incluso le ha pedido que lo olvide. En ese momento se siente tan egoísta, tan culpable por no confiar al cien por ciento en su instinto, ni en el de Balthazar. Desde el principio debió suponer que algo grave pasó y aún cuando ya no puede cambiar su forma de actuar, ahora será diferente, no piensa abandonarlo. 

Con la ayuda de Lucifer, consigue recordar aquel objeto que su pareja escondió bajo el trono de la mazmorra, dándole la explicita orden de que solo puede abrirlo si usa una clave en concreto “Poughkeepsie”. 

“Te lo dije, algo no encajaba en mi partida, ¿Recuerdas la combinación? Responde, pequeño”  
-El cumpleaños de Balthy- afirma sacando la caja metálica negra y la examina durante unos segundos- ¿Qué hay aquí?   
“No lo sé, no puedo saber algo que tú no, recuerda que no soy real” 

Esas palabras provocan que baje la vista con tristeza, siendo muy consciente de que la persona frente a él no es más que un producto de su mente pero no permitirá que eso lo afecte, no ahora que el verdadero Castiel lo necesita tanto. En cuanto se incorpora, baja corriendo las escaleras para reunirse con la pareja en la sala de estar y deja la caja sobre la mesa de centro, colocando la combinación de cuatro dígitos. 

-Ábrelo- pide notablemente ansioso al mismo tiempo que se acerca al rubio, expectante por saber que hay dentro. 

Un chasquido metálico suena al ingresar la clave y respira profundo antes de mover la tapa, arqueando una ceja al notar las diferentes cosas en el interior, así que comienza a sacarlas una a una. El primero es un sobre blanco, sin ningún remitente o identificación. El segundo son seis tarjetas de crédito con una liga que las mantiene juntas y en la aparte de atrás hay un papel rectangular donde están anotados diferentes números que parecen ser contraseñas. El tercero es una navaja multiusos color negro. El cuarto objeto es una libreta negra que contiene diferentes nombres, números de teléfono y direcciones apuntadas alfabéticamente. El quinto es un sobre marrón que tiene una letra “R” en mayúscula escrita con plumón negro en la parte delantera. El sexto es un teléfono negro. Y el último objeto es el más particular de todos, un ramillete de flores azules, muy similar al que usan las chicas en su noche de graduación. Honestamente, no entiende por qué su pareja guardaría algo así, duda mucho que fuera a algún baile y por lo que tiene entendido, él es la primera relación seria que tiene, así que eso descarta la posibilidad de una novia o novio… aunque si lo piensa con detención, hay demasiadas cosas que desconoce del pasado de Castiel. 

-¿Qué hay en el sobre blanco? Por algo estaba encima de lo demás- señala con curiosidad mientras escudriña el resto de los objetos que estaban en el interior.   
-No puedo creerlo…- susurra con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios y toma con cuidado la navaja, ya que el mango está muy dañado, a punto a partirse por la mitad- Hace mucho tiempo que no veía esto… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos mudamos a tu casa y yo comencé a trabajar en el verano, Lucy? Antes de eso, todo el dinero que podía conseguir era para la casa, especialmente comida, por eso cuando nos mudamos con tu familia, por primera vez podía ganar dinero para mí, con el primer sueldo compré esta navaja para Cassie, quería darle algo útil y funcional, él la usó por mucho tiempo hasta que en un trabajo se rompió, pensé que la había tirado a la basura, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo.  
-Cas no se desharía de un regalo tan importante- señala acariciando el brazo derecho del doctor, quien esboza una sonrisa algo tímida- ¿Y reconoces esto, Balthy? No creo que Cas le compraría este ramillete a alguna chica o chico… tampoco parece algo que guardaría.   
-Mmm, no, Dean, lo siento, que yo sepa, Cassie jamás fue a un baile, de hecho, ni siquiera le gusta bailar, tampoco creo que sea un regalo, lo usual es que lo hubiera tirado a la basura, como todo lo que le han dado, es muy extraño que tenga algo así y parece que lo ha cuidado muy bien, eso es aún más extraño.   
-Concentrémonos en lo importante, abre el sobre, Dean- interviene tomando el ramillete para dejarlo en la caja con un gesto que no pasó por alto para su pareja, aunque si para el mecánico. 

Sacando el contenido, examina con curiosidad la tarjeta de presentación en donde está escrito a mano con letras negras “Raphael” y abajo hay una dirección. Nada de lo que está ahí parece tener sentido, así que se lo entrega a Lucifer, quien lo lee en silencio antes de asentir y tal parece que si conoce a la persona que nombra ahí. 

-¿Quién es?- pregunta colocando una mano en el muslo derecho de su novio, acariciándolo despacio.   
-Si es la misma persona que creo, es uno de los contrabandistas de armas más reconocidos del país, al igual que de los más buscados por la policía, no se dedica a asesinatos, a menos que sea necesario pero tiene personas que se encargan de hacer su trabajo sucio, escuché que sus últimas adquisiciones son dos chicas, una británica que se encarga de los operativos y entregas, la otra es una de sus guardaespaldas, se hace llamar “señorita veneno”, ya sé imaginan por qué.   
-¿Y cómo lo conoces? Lucifer Pellegrino ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?   
-Hay muchas cosas que no te cuento, Balthy, tendrás que ser más específico- canturrea con una sonrisa de diversión adornando los labios y le da un beso en el costado de la cabeza a su novio- Siempre te he dicho que si quieres saber algo, solo debes preguntarlo, no es mi culpa si no lo haces. 

En silencio escucha la conversación entre sus dos amigos y no puede evitar pensar que es muy poco lo que sabe sobre el mayor, a excepción de que tiene una exitosa compañía, le gusta romper huesos y ama demasiado al hermano de Castiel, lo demás es todo un misterioso para él. Aún cuando eso no cambia el aprecio que siente, debe admitir que le dan curiosidad algunas cosas. 

-De acuerdo, lo diré de otra forma, ¿Por qué conoces a ese tal Raphael? Incluso estás al tanto de sus últimas contrataciones.   
-Hace un tiempo tuvimos unos negocios juntos, él necesitaba sacar algo del país, yo tenía los medios para hacerlo y me pagó el precio correcto, es muy cierto que el dinero mueve al mundo, puedes contratar cualquier tipo de servicio- explica con desgano antes de tomar la mano del rubio, quien luce bastante preocupado- No me mires así, sabes perfectamente que la compañía no es mi única inversión, solo es un pasatiempo o algo así, mi segunda inversión es más divertida.   
-¿Segunda inversión?- interviene arqueando una ceja con curiosidad y la pareja se gira en su dirección.   
-Tengo un club de peleas, ¿Conoces las peleas de gallos clandestinas, Dean? Es exactamente lo mismo pero con personas, diferentes socios apuestas grandes sumas de dinero y llevan sus propios “gallos” o yo les proporciono algunos, es divertido, nadie sale del cuadrilátero sin una pierna o un brazo roto.   
-Eso es horrible- suelta sin ocultar el reproche en su voz pero tal como imagina, al mayor no le importa.   
-Bueno, Dean, no creo que tú tengas algo de moral para juzgar la diversión de otra persona cuando te abres de piernas para un asesino. 

Esas palabras provocan que un intenso sonrojo se apodere de sus mejillas y opta por acabar con el tema ahí, ya que no tiene argumento alguno para rebatir eso. Castiel es un asesino, uno que usa como excusa su “trabajo” para saciar la sed de sangre que ha tenido desde pequeño. Con un carraspeo incomodo, ignora la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Lucifer y abre la carta que viene junto a la tarjeta de identificación. 

-“Dean, si estás leyendo esto es porque ha ocurrido algo muy grave en mi trabajo que no me permitirá regresar contigo de nuevo o estás siendo un pequeño desobediente y husmeando en lugares donde no debes, si es lo segundo, no tengas duda que lo averiguaré y te castigaré, así que no te arriesgues, porque no será del modo sexy”- esas palabras provocan que se dibuje una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No le cabe duda que esa carta ha sido escrita por su pareja- “En algún momento esto tenía que acabar y lo sabias desde un principio, así que olvídate de mí y haz lo que quieras, incluso te permito estar con ese idiota que babea por ti”. 

No puede evitar rodar los ojos por esa última parte. A pesar de todo, Castiel nunca ha dejado de ser aprehensivo con la cercanía a su mejor amigo, aunque si lo piensa con detención y en base a las últimas semanas, al final sus sospechas fueron ciertas. Durante unos segundos observa a la pareja, siendo Balthazar el primero en decir algo. 

-¿Quién es el idiota, Dean?   
-Benny... todavía está enamorado de mí… voy a continuar leyendo, “En el sobre hay una tarjeta con la dirección de Raphael, él podrá ayudarte en caso de que lo necesites, no es mi amigo ni algo por el estilo, de hecho, no me agrada pero hace unos años le salvé la vida, así que está en deuda conmigo, por si quieres saberlo, fue una simplemente coincidencia pero sabía que algún día me sería útil y llegó el momento de usarlo. Ten claro que yo voy a protegerte, Raphael solo es un seguro extra, en caso de que las cosas se compliquen. Acude a él cuando lo estimes conveniente, en la caja hay un sobre marrón, llévalo contigo cuando vayas a verlo, eso evitará que te lastime y que se haga el desentendido con esto, es un perro muy astuto, eso no lo negaré. En la caja hay varias tarjetas de crédito, algunas no son del país pero no tendrás problemas en acceder al dinero que tengo en diferentes bancos, todo es tuyo, Dean, al igual que la casa, ahora entiendes por qué la he puesto a tu nombre ¿Verdad? Cuídate mucho y no te atrevas a hacer alguna estupidez o te castigaré, te juro que encontraré la manera de hacerlo y te arrepentirás. Continua con tu vida, ya has pasado por cosas horribles y siempre he pensado que una sonrisa es más bonita que tus lágrimas”- en ese momento, sus ojos se colocan acuosos al notar las últimas dos palabras que están escritas al final y debe carraspear para intentar aliviar el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta- “Te… te amo”. 

Estrechando la carta en su pecho, ya no es capaz de contener su llanto. Si aún quedaba un ápice de duda en alguno de ellos respecto a la repentina desaparición de Castiel, ahora es evidente que está con esa mujer contra su voluntad y puede apostar lo que sea a que si aún no se ha hecho cargo de ella, es para protegerlos. 

¿Cuántas veces ese hombre le ha salvado la vida en el pasado? Ni siquiera necesita pensar la respuesta obvia: Muchas. Aún cuando su relación comenzó de una forma poco convencional, cada momento se ha convertido en un valioso recuerdo, especialmente desde que el moreno aceptó que lo ama, ¡Incluso estaba dispuesto a morir por él! 

“Dean” 

Esa voz grave lo hace girar hacia donde se encuentra el producto de su mente en forma de su pareja y entonces lo comprende, han pasado semanas desde que se lo llevaron y si la situación fuera a la inversa, él no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer TODO lo necesario con tal de recuperarlo. Limpiando sus lágrimas con una mano, observa fijamente a la pareja frente a él. 

-Iré a buscarlo, lo traeré de regreso, estuve en el infierno y Cas me sacó de ahí, ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo.   
-¿Serias capaz de matar con tal de traerlo de regreso?- pregunta escudriñando la expresión del mecánico, quien corresponde su gesto con seriedad.   
-Lucifer, no tienes idea de lo que haría por alguien como Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

Con un rápido barrido de pierna deja en el suelo al rubio y coloca la punta del cuchillo en su cuello, provocando un pequeño corte que sangra un poco. Si es honesto, cuando ese chico dejó en claro que está dispuesto a hacer lo “necesario” con tal de recuperar a Castiel, no creyó que duraría mucho tiempo con su plan de entrenamiento, especialmente al estar a punto de romperle el brazo durante uno de ellos y le sorprende su terquedad e insistencia. 

-Muerto otra vez, pequeño- canturrea con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción antes de intercambiar una mirada con su pareja, quien se mantiene atento a unos metros de ellos- ¿Sabes? Sería más sencillo si contratas a alguien, puedo sugerirte algunos nombr—  
-No, Cas nunca contrató a alguien para salvarme, seré yo quien vaya por él.   
-Como quieras- responde apartándose con un suspiro mientras se incorpora y se arregla el traje que usa con desgano- Ni siquiera me has hecho sudar, Dean, no has avanzado algo en dos semanas, comienzo a creer que esto es una pérdida de tiempo. 

No se sorprende al ser embestido por el mecánico pero ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse en bloquearlo, bastó con que usara su propio movimiento en su contra para arrojarlo de cara sobre el duro suelo de concreto. Sentándose en el trasero contrario, lo inmoviliza por las muñecas con una mano, extendiéndole los brazos en vertical a los lados de la cabeza y se inclina a susurrarle. 

-Desde un principio todo te desfavorece, Dean, cualquiera con una televisión o que sepa leer reconocerá tu cara, el pobre chico secuestrado por los hermanos Welling, el pobre chico que ha sido atacado por uno de los socios de su padre- susurra con una sonrisa antes de intercambiar una mirada con su pareja, el cual aprieta los puños mientras se mantiene cabizbajo y no es difícil imaginar lo que está pensando- Es fácil adivinar lo que pudieron hacerte, los hermanos Welling tienen antecedentes, ¿Te tocaron también, Dean? ¿Gemiste como una puta?- pregunta llevando una mano bajo la camiseta del menor y acarició un costado de su abdomen con lentitud, ignorando los estremecimientos que obtiene- Apuesto que lo disfrutaste, pareces la putita perfecta para hacerla lloriquear y esos labios fueron hechos para chuparla.   
-Basta… por favor…- pide cerrando los ojos muy asustado e intenta forcejear pero no consigue que lo liberen.   
-Me gusta tu voz, ya quiero oír tus gritos.   
-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques!- grita sin poder seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas que se deslizan implacables por sus mejillas.   
-¿Cómo esperas salvar a Cas cuando ni siquiera puedes hacer algo por ti?- señala incorporándose con desaprobación y se acomoda la corbata- Si Cas depende de ti entonces ya está muerto, es mejor que lo olvides. 

De reojo se percata que su novio se acerca con una expresión muy molesta en el rostro y esboza una sonrisa cuando lo toman por las solapas del traje. Sabe mejor que nadie lo protector que ese hombre puede ser con aquellos a quienes ama. Jamás olvidará en todas las peleas en que se metió por proteger a su hermano menor y a él. 

-¡Cállate, Lucifer!  
-¿Por qué? Es la verdad, si Cas depende de ese niño tan débil, tan patético, entonces denlo por muerto, solo míralo, los hermanos Welling están muertos pero todavía tiembla con su recuerdo.   
-Dean pasó por algo horrible, no puedes atormentarlo con eso- replica soltándolo con un bufido antes de ayudarle a su amigo a incorporarse, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.   
-¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de colocarte en pie por ti mismo, Dean? Simplemente patético, ya no perderé mi tiempo contigo, me voy a trabajar, quiero puré con carne para cenar, cariño.   
-Eres un idiota- gruñe rodando los ojos por la falta de tacto de su pareja, lo cual no debería sorprenderle después de tantos años juntos- No le hagas caso a ese bruto, no sabe tratar con personas. 

Desde que aceptó la petición del rubio para entrenarlo, éste se mudó a vivir con ellos, mintiéndole a su familia con que se está tomando unas semanas libres fuera de la ciudad en compañía de ellos. Su primera reacción había sido negarse, ese chico no tiene lo necesario para convertirse en un matón, mucho menos sería capaz de jalar el gatillo pero fue tanta su insistencia, junto a las suplicas del doctor, que no le quedó más opción que aceptar y por supuesto que bajo sus propias condiciones, además de utilizar los medios que estime convenientes. 

Después de un aburrido día de trabajo en la compañía, tomó el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento y se detuvo unos segundos al darse cuenta que su pareja está afirmado contra el capot del auto mientras permanece con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y a juzgar por el bolso que lleva en su hombro derecho, hoy tiene el turno nocturno en el hospital. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? Llegarás tarde a trabajar ¿Verdad?- pregunta acercándose al rubio con la intención de besarlo pero lo apartan por el pecho- ¿Balthy?   
-¿Qué fue lo de esta mañana? Con Dean, ¿Por qué lo trataste de esa forma? Sabes que está muy angustiado con todo esto, no puedes decirle esas cosas, él haría lo que fuera por traer a Cassie de regreso, al igual que yo… sé que eres algo bestia a veces… hoy fuiste demasiado lejos.   
-Solo lo estoy ayudando, Balthy.   
-¿Ayudando? Creo que solo te estás divirtiendo con esto, hoy lo hiciste llorar y lo colocaste muy ansioso, ¿Cómo es que—  
-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir compadeciéndote de él?- pregunta dejando caer el maletín que trae y empuja por el pecho a su pareja, recostándolo sobre el capot antes de inclinarse hasta que sus narices se rozan y lo mira con seriedad- Lo único que no está ayudando es tu sobreprotección, tu compasión, Balthazar, ¿Crees que recuperar a Castiel es un juego? ¿Crees que es tan sencillo como ir y pedirle a quien sea que lo retiene, que lo deje ir? No, no será así, si Castiel no ha vuelto es porque esa mujer o quien lo tenga lo está amenazando y no son simples palabras, sino posibilidades, si Dean va ahora lo único que conseguirá es que lo maten y tus consuelos no sirven en este momento, Dean tiene que dejar de autocompadecerse y actuar, volver a tomar el control de su vida, no es el último ni el primero en tener mierda en su vida y si continua dominado por el miedo, jamás podrá superarlo, ¿Sabes que quiero? Quiero que se enfade, quiero que todo ese miedo lo convierta en rabia, en odio, porque esas emociones te movilizan, no como el miedo que te paraliza y te vuelve débil. 

Durante varios segundos, el rubio parece estar pensando muy detenidamente en sus palabras antes de rodearle el cuello e iniciar un apasionado beso que no tarda en corresponder con la misma intensidad. Si de él dependiera, le haría el amor en ese preciso instante y le importa bien poco darle un espectáculo pornográfico a los de seguridad, lo cual no sería la primera vez aunque eso no lo sabe su pareja. 

-Lo siento, siempre olvido que tus métodos pueden ser duros pero muy efectivos- señala con una pequeña sonrisa antes de suspirar, acariciando un costado del cuello contrario- Dean me agrada mucho, se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo y por eso no quiero que sufra, ni que se sienta mal… sé que esto es necesario… es solo que… me siento mal cuando sufre.   
-Eso es porque eres una buena persona, Balthy- afirma depositando un casto beso en la frente del doctor antes de ayudarle a colocarse de pie- Está bien que sigas así, puedes apoyar al pequeño obediente de Cas pero ya es hora de que afronte su pasado si quiere tener un futuro con su chico, él dijo que haría lo necesario para salvarlo, así que primero tiene que enfrentar sus propios demonios, aunque le duela y llore, así que yo seguiré presionándolo y tú, mi querido Balthy, seguirás apoyándolo, somos un buen equipo.   
-Sí, Jajajajaja, ¿Cómo el policía bueno y el malo?   
-Así es, ahora, por más que me encantaría follarte, tienes trabajo que hacer, personas que curar y vidas que salvar pero no te escaparás de mi mañana- promete con una sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus intenciones- Vamos, te llevaré al hospital.   
-Gracias, Lucy, oye- lo llama al mismo tiempo que se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto y se coloca el cinturón de seguridad antes de girarse a su novio- A ti te agrada mucho Dean, ¿Verdad? De otra forma no te preocuparías tanto por él, o sea, no lo estarías ayudando, simplemente te limitarías a enseñarle a pelear. 

Si es honesto, no sabe en qué momento exacto comenzó a pensar en el mecánico como algo más allá que un objeto que puede usar para sus propósitos. Tal vez fue cuando la aparición del cuervo afectó a Balthazar y le ayudó a quitarse un poco de culpa por no haber estado ahí para protegerlo la primera vez. Quizás, tan solo quizás, es la segunda vez (la anterior fue con su pareja) que considera a otra persona como “amigo” pero por supuesto que no lo admitirá. 

-Puede ser que me guste un poco, tengo una debilidad por los rubios.   
-Mentiroso, Jajajajaja, a mí no me engañas, mi dulce, dulce bestia, es genial tener una amistad en común, cuando recuperemos a Cassie vamos a tener una cita grupal, podemos ir al cine y luego a comer- propone acariciando una de las manos del mayor, quien lo observa unos segundos antes de sonreír con malicia.   
-Si esa es tu excusa para una orgía, acepto encantado.   
-¡Lucy! No me refiero a eso, idiota, es mejor que conduzcas, si llego tarde te culparé a ti. 

Diez minutos demoran en llegar al hospital y se despide de su chico con un beso, prometiéndole que vendrá a buscarlo por la mañana. En cuanto llega a su destino, aparca en el garaje y se asegura que todo esté bien cerrado antes de dirigirse a la cocina, descubriendo que su pareja ha dejado la comida en el microondas junto a una breve nota, “Cómelo todo y directo a la cama, tienes que descansar. Te amo, Balthy”. 

Usualmente cuando se queda solo por las noches, debido a que el rubio tiene trabajo en el hospital, se dedica a avanzar trabajo de la compañía y eso es algo que siempre le critica, con el argumento que no necesita enfrascarse tanto en esas cosas, especialmente al tener dos eficientes asistentes que le ayudan a quitarse gran parte del papeleo de encima y con todo lo que hace en el día, debería llegar solo a descansar. Esa es otra de las cosas que ama de Balthazar, la forma en que lo cuida. 

Una vez que termina de cenar, deja el plato con los cubiertos en el fregadero y se sirve una copa de vino con la intención de beberla en el dormitorio pero un ruido lo hace detenerse a mitad del pasillo y se dirige hacia la habitación junto al baño, la cual acondicionó como un gimnasio para mantenerse en forma, incluso suele revisar algunos documentos mientras esta en la corredora o en la bicicleta estática. Al llegar, la puerta se encuentra entreabierta y esboza una sonrisa al notar que Dean entrena con el saco, golpeándolo sin usar los guantes o protección alguna, tal como le enseñó a usarlo. En una pelea real, no tendrá tiempo de pensar en esas cosas y debe ser capaz de actuar sin importar el dolor. 

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunta deteniéndose mientras gira la cabeza hacia la derecha, como si hubiera alguien más con él- No lo sé… Lucifer tiene razón… soy débil, no puedo salvarte, no así. 

Por supuesto que está al tanto de lo que pasa, no es idiota para no darse cuenta de los cambios que ha sufrido el rubio después de la desaparición de su pareja y con la colaboración de Charlie, no tuvo inconvenientes en conseguir los informes del psicólogo que está atendiéndolo en el hospital. Fue esa forma que se enteró que está “viendo” al moreno en lo que el profesional describió como “Una representación imaginaria creada por el subconsciente del paciente producto del gran impacto emocional que le causó la abrupta partida de Castiel”, si no mal recuerda, lo llegó a comprar con una especie de duelo, además de tachar esa relación de “excesiva dependencia” por parte del mecánico. 

Por unos segundos considera la opción de marcharse a dormir pero algo lo detiene y quizás sea el aprecio que siente por ese chico, así que finalmente entra a la habitación, atrayendo de inmediato la atención del contrario. En pocos pasos llega a su lado y le entrega la botella con agua que se encuentra en el suelo. 

-Gracias, no te sentí llegar, ¿Ya comiste? Balthy dejó tu cena en el microondas- señala antes de tomar largos sorbos del líquido y suspira bajito, pasándose el antebrazo por la frente para limpiar el sudor.   
-Sí, estaba delicioso, percibí un toque tuyo en la carne, tendrás que enseñarle a Balthy a preparar esa salsa- responde obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte del menor y se sienta en la banca que está cerca de la pared, palmeando el lugar a su lado- Ven, te contaré una historia.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Qué historia, Lucifer?   
-Solo tienes que callarte y escuchar, rubito- responde con un suspiro y se afloja el nudo de la corbata antes de comenzar a hablar- Hace mucho tiempo, había un niño que a pesar de tener un padre emocionalmente distante, era muy feliz porque tenía una madre cariñosa y amorosa que lo amaba, la alegría del niño aumentó cuando supo que tendría un hermanito y desde el primer momento en que lo vio, se prometió que cuidaría de él el resto de su vida… lamentablemente, su madre murió y las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, los golpes comenzar a llegar y el niño no podía permitir que lastimaran a su amado hermanito, así que solía interponerse cuando la bestia que tenía por padre intentaba herirlo… fueron incontables las veces que estuvo en urgencias, inventando excusas para no contar la verdad, porque ese bastardo lo amenazaba con herir o alejarlo de su hermano- señala girándose hacia el rubio, quien se mantiene cabizbajo mientras lo escucha y es evidente que ya sabe de quién es la historia- Muchas veces tuvo que dejar de comer con tal de asegurarse que su hermano lo hiciera, por supuesto que eso jamás se lo contó, estaba dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio con tal de proteger a la persona que más ama… los golpes y los insultos se hicieron habituales pero no solo en su casa, también en la escuela solía haber chicos que se metían con él por tener problemas con su hermano menor, como nadie se atrevía a enfrentar al pequeño psicópata, se desquitaban con él pero adivina.   
-Nunca se lo dijo… para no preocuparlo- completa juntando las manos con fuerza y cierra los ojos durante unos segundos, intentando controlar la tristeza que siente por cada palabra que escucha. Ni siquiera puede imaginar la dolorosa infancia de los Novak. 

Cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, entierra los dedos contra la piel, importándole bien poco que le queden moretones por la fuerza aplicada. Cuando Balthazar le contó todas las cosas que debió pasar en su niñez y adolescencia, antes de conocerse, se sorprendió mucho que cada una de esas historias fue relatada con una sonrisa en el rostro porque a pesar de todo, consiguió sacar adelante a su hermano y gracias a esos momentos difíciles, ellos pudieron encontrarse. Quien diga que su novio es débil por no repartir paliza, romper huesos o asesinar, está muy equivocado porque la verdad es todo lo opuesto, ese hombre es muy fuerte, posee un tipo de fortaleza que entrega el estar en el infierno y salir de el con una sonrisa. 

Muchas veces se ha preguntado cómo una persona tan especial y entusiasma se pudo enamorar de él. Ambos son demasiado diferentes pero precisamente debe ser eso lo que los une, lo que los complementa. Cada día juntos le ha entregado experiencias invaluables y apenas comprendió lo valioso que es la relación que comparten, se prometió que cuidaría de ese hombre con su vida y que compensaría cada lágrima del pasado, con una sonrisa en su presente. 

-El niño creció, al igual que los problemas que debí afrontar pero todo valía la pena cuando la recompensa era mantener a salvo a su hermano, por supuesto que había momentos muy difíciles, ya que por temporadas su ser más querido era alejado de él y pasaba un tiempo en diferentes reformatorios, esos meses le resultaban deprimentes, dolían mucho más que las golpizas diarias o los insultos… 

Por más que lo piensa, le cuesta entender como Balthazar creció sin guardar resentimientos por todo lo malo que vivió. Incluso dio la casualidad que atendió en el hospital a uno de los hombres que solía acosarlo en el instituto y lo más sorprendente de todo, fue el alivio con que le dijo que sus heridas no resultaron graves, ya que estuvo involucrado en un accidente automovilístico. Si hubiera estado en su posición, casi con certeza habría cobrado una cruel pero justa venganza. 

-A diferencia de ti, él no tenía con quien desahogarse, no tenía a quien lo confortara, ni le ayudara a calmar sus miedos, simplemente debía tragarse toda esa angustia, todo ese dolor solo… por supuesto que eso cambió al conocer a la persona que sería su genial y sexy pareja, quien no coloca la otra mejilla al recibir un golpe, sino que rompe muñecas y brazos para no recibirlos. Esa persona, de quien te he contado su historia, tiene muchas razones para darse por vencido, para saltar de un puente o algo parecido pero nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera cruzó por su cabeza un pensamiento así, ¿Sabes por qué?- pregunta colocando una mano en la rodilla del mecánico, quien niega despacio mientras limpia una furtiva lágrima que se desliza por su mejilla derecha- Porque cuando otros solo se quedan con las experiencias malas para justificar el autocompadecerse o rendirse, él se quedó con lo bueno, tener a su querido hermanito al lado, estar con una persona que ama y que lo ama, y su último gran logro, conseguir un mejor amigo al que adora, al cual cuida como si fuera un tesoro muy valiosos hasta el punto de tratar de bruto a su pareja y eso no es buena cuando a éste le encanta romper huesos.   
-Lucifer… tienes razón… no puedo hacer algo por Cas ahora… no así como estoy… no sé cómo ser fuerte… no puedo ser como Balthazar…  
-Ven conmigo- pide guiando al rubio hacia el saco de boxeo antes de entregarle un cuchillo que lleva en la tobillera de su pierna derecha, siendo una costumbre que adquirió desde el intento de asesinato contra su pareja- Hay algo que puedes hacer, Dean, tal vez aún no eres capaz de enfrentar tus demonios pero puedes tomar ese miedo y convertirlo en rabia, en ira, así no te paralizas, sino que actuarás y esa puede ser la diferencia entre vivir o morir. 

Posicionándose tras el menor, lleva una de sus extremidades hasta la cintura contraria mientras se inclina a susurrar a su oído. A pesar de que su táctica no dio resultados por la mañana, confía en que ahora será diferente, ya que no hay alguien en ese cuarto para confortarlo, ni consolarlo, sino que todo lo opuesto, lo forzará a luchar, como debió ser desde el principio. 

-Cierra tus ojos- ordena siendo acatado a los pocos segundos, lo cual le refuerza el compromiso de ese chico, al igual que la confianza que ha deposita en él- Chico obediente, ¿Fuiste así con el cuervo? ¿Le contaste a Cas todo lo que pasó ahí? Cómo gemiste para él, ¿Qué más hiciste, Dean? De seguro te encantó.   
-No… no es cierto…- niega al mismo tiempo que siente las lágrimas acumulándose en sus parpados y se rasca el antebrazo derecho con insistencia, provocando que la zona se enrojezca con rapidez- No… es mentira…   
-¿Se la chupaste, Dean? Apuesto que sí, usaste esa pecaminosa boca para hacerlo, después de todo, te encantan los hombres que te tratan duro, te encanta ser la perra de quien pueda domarte- afirma percatándose que el cuerpo entre sus brazos tiembla notoriamente, lo cual es precisamente la respuesta que espera- Lo deseaste ¿Verdad? Que el cuervo te la metiera muy duro, no importa quién, solo quieres que te la metan duro, solo eres una putita que busca con que llenarse.   
-¡No es cierto! Yo no quería… no quería… 

Sabe muy bien que lo ocurrido con ese hijo de puta es un tema muy delicado para Dean, incluso mucho más las torturas que recibió a manos de los hermanos Welling pero es necesario que lo haga de esa forma, porque quien sea que se ha llevado a Castiel, de seguro ya conoce a todo su entorno y no dudará en usar esos trucos sucios antes de matarlo sin compasión. Sujetando la muñeca en que mantiene el cuchillo, la dirige hacia la otra mano del rubio, haciendo un corte que no tarda en sangrar mientras escucha un gruñido de dolor y esos ojos esmeraldas se fija en él con confusión. 

-Cuando el miedo te paralice, el dolor puede ser tu alternativa de sobreponerte, tienes un objetivo, Dean, ¿Cuál es?- pregunta enterrando más profundo el filo pero esta vez no obtiene quejidos.   
-Recuperar a Cas…   
-No te escucho, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo, Dean?  
-¡Recuperar a Cas!- grita al mismo tiempo mueve su mano para terminar de cortar su palma y frunce el ceño con determinación- Voy a recuperarlo, ¡Voy a traerlo de regreso!  
-¿Y qué harás con quien se interponga en tu camino?- pregunta soltando al mecánico y esboza una sonrisa cuando entierra el cuchillo, repetidas veces, en el saco de boxeo.   
-Voy a matarlo, ¡Lo mataré!   
-Esas personas no dudarán en matarte si tienen la oportunidad, Dean, no puedes dárselas, ya no eres el chico indefenso que fue secuestrado por los Welling o el cuervo, regresas de ese infierno siendo más fuerte, así que demuéstralo, ahora es Castiel quien necesita de ti, no puedes decepcionarlo. 

En silencio espera que el menor descargue su ira antes de llevar al baño, limpiando con cuidado la herida y lo venda sin pasar por alto la forma en que aquellos ojos lo escudriñan. No es difícil adivinar lo que está pensando en ese momento, así que en cuanto termina, tira los algodones ensangrentados al papelero y pellizcar la mejilla derecha contraria, obteniendo un gruñido. 

-Tampoco te acostumbres, no seré amable contigo otra vez, ahora sigue entrenando, mañana por la tarde continuaremos y espero que puedas darme un golpe o estaré muy molesto.   
-Gracias, Lucifer- dice con una pequeña sonrisa que parece colocar incomodo al mayor, quien le da la espalda.   
-¿Me das las gracias por golpearte? Lo hago con gusto, no te preocupes- se burla con diversión antes de marcharse de ahí pero se detiene en el umbral de la puerta- Buenas noches, rubito. 

Si la charla en el gimnasio ha dado resultado, es algo que descubrirá en el próximo entrenamiento y espera que muy pronto sea capaz de protegerse a sí mismo para pasar a la siguiente fase. Lo único que no lo convence del todo es que el rubio sea capaz de jalar el gatillo pero no va a preocuparse por eso hasta que llegue el momento. 

El ruido del teléfono lo saca de sus pensamientos y lee el mensaje de su pareja con una sonrisa, “Tengo frío y estoy solito, preferiría estar contigo en la cama :D” la carita feliz al final lo hace sonreír, aún cuando puede ser infantil en ocasiones, eso le gusta mucho. Rápidamente escribe una respuesta y la envía, “mañana temprano puedo ayudarte a entrar en calor, tú y yo en los asientos traseros de mi auto”. Después de quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en bóxer, se sienta al borde de la cama al mismo tiempo que su teléfono suena y se ríe con la respuesta en tres emoticones, una carita sonrojada, una carita que sonríe con arrogancia y un pulgar en alto en señal de aprobación. 

-Ese es mi chico- canturrea muy satisfecho e iba a acostarse pero el sonido de una llamada entrando se lo impide, así que contesta suponiendo de quien se trata- ¿No pudiste aguantarte las ganas, Balthy?   
-De seguro que será un buen show, asegúrate de grabarlo para mí, guapo.   
-¿Qué quieres, Charlie?- pregunta entre gruñidos, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su molestia y enciende la lámpara que está sobre el velador- ¿Qué sucede?   
-Que humorcito, te tengo buenas noticias, por fin pude obtener la contraseña del correo de Cas, quien sea que le ayudó con su cuenta hizo un excelente trabajo aunque es una lástima que yo sea mejor- se auto alaba mientras el mayor rueda los ojos antes de escuchar un breve pitido y aparta un poco el teléfono, dándose cuenta que recibió un mensaje- Acabo de enviártelo, en cuanto a lo otro que me has pedido, busque a todas las personas que están apuntadas en la libreta, ninguna coincide con la mujer que sale en la foto con Cas, ¿Cómo está Dean?   
-Mejor, aún le falta un poco más si quiere recuperar a su hombre, espero que sea muy pronto y necesitaremos tu colaboración, Charlie.   
-Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo, sexy gruñón, bien, eso es todo, te avisaré si encuentro algo, no te sobrepasas con tu chico mañana, ¡bye bitch! 

Con un bufido corta la llamada y apaga la luz para luego acostarse. Entiende perfectamente por qué el menor de los Novak quiere arrancarle el cuello a esa insolente mujer. Respirando profundamente, revisa el mensaje que acaban de enviarle. Ahora que por fin tiene la contraseña de correo del moreno, podrá averiguar quien fue su último cliente y visitarlo, ya que tiene la corazonada que está vez no terminó el trabajo pero primero debe asegurarse de preparar bien a Dean para lo que enfrentarán.


	8. Chapter 8

Un gruñido escapa de sus labios cuando lo lanzan contra el duro suelo antes de escuchar un par de pasos que se aleja y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. En cuando se asegura que está solo, se incorpora hasta quedar sentado y comienza a tantear a su alrededor, buscando algo afilado que pueda usar para cortar la soga que inmoviliza sus muñecas tras la espada. 

Al cabo de unos segundos se da por vencido, así que se levanta y retrocede hasta que su espalda queda contra la pared, usándola como guía para revisar el lugar donde se encuentra, ya que le han vendado los ojos. En un momento, sus dedos tocan lo que parece ser un cristal, lo cual le da una idea y se quita el zapato del pie derecho, utilizando la suela para romperlo por una esquina e inmediatamente usa el borde inferior filoso, liberando sus muñecas y quita la tela que cubre sus ojos con un suspiro. 

“Muy bien, pequeño, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer ahora?”- pregunta el producto de su imaginación que se mantiene de pie frente a él, con una sonrisa de diversión adornando sus labios.   
-Un reconocimiento de la habitación, buscar algo que pueda usar como un arma- responde con seriedad antes de asomarse por una de las ventanas con cautela e inspecciona los alrededores pero no logra distinguir a alguien, ni siquiera en el bosque cercano, así que vuelve a enfocarse en donde está.   
“Siete segundos es suficiente, ¿Qué tienes, Dean?”  
-Estoy en un cuarto piso, saltar no es una opción, tendría que romper varios cristales para caber por ahí y eso llamaría la atención, si es que ya no le hecho cuando me libré- señala intercambiando una larga mirada con el moreno, quien asiente satisfecho- No hay algo que pueda usar como arma, quizás esto- dice recogiendo la soga con que inmovilizaron sus extremidades y vuelve a unirlas con un nudo- Esto tendrá que bastar, por ahora.   
“Buen chico, vamos” 

Intentando no hacer ruido, abre la puerta de madera antes de colocarse en cuclillas para asegurarse que no hay peligro cerca y sale con cuidado al pasillo. Solo tiene dos opciones, derecha o izquierda pero cuando escucha unos pasos aproximándose, rápidamente se mueve en la dirección contraria hasta doblar en la esquina, en donde da con las escaleras que le permiten subir o bajar. 

Tres meses ha estado entrenando con la supervisión de Lucifer, quien considera que ya está listo y dependiendo de cómo afronte ese “examen final” decidirá si ya es hora de ir a buscar a ese tal Raphael para que les ayude a localizar a Castiel o al menos conocer la identidad de la mujer misteriosa que sale en la fotografía. Por supuesto que ha habido momentos muy duros en ese tiempo, se ha frustrado, llorado, enfadado, sin embargo, también se ha sentido orgulloso por sus logros y ahora todo se reduce a que complete con éxito esa prueba y estará un paso más cerca de conseguir su objetivo: recuperar a su pareja. 

Con cautela, desciende por las escaleras y un chasquido es la única advertencia de una flecha que se entierra en su hombro derecha, haciéndolo gruñir por el dolor. Al alzar la vista, hay un hombre en los escalones superiores que sostiene una ballesta en sus manos y apenas nota que se prepara para disparar otra vez, se apresura en correr al siguiente piso, entrando a una de las habitaciones e intenta regularizar su agitada respiración mientras cubre la herida con una mano. 

“Descuidado, muy descuidado”- lo regaña apuntando con un dedo al rubio, quien se muerde el labio inferior con molestia- “¿Recuerdas cuantas veces intentaste tomarme desprevenido en casa? Una vez me preguntaste como podía estar aleta todo el tiempo, incluso durmiendo, ¿Qué te respondí, Dean? ¡¿Qué te respondí?!  
-Que… que en el momento en que comienzas a sentirte seguro en un lugar… entonces estás muerto…   
“Exacto, asumiste que escapar en la dirección contraria de donde escuchas un ruido significa que estarás seguro, ¡Error! Si quieres estar seguro, entonces anda con tus padres y olvídate de todo esto, no sobrevives buscando un lugar seguro, Dean, sobrevives manteniéndote alerta y estando un paso por delante de tus enemigos, ese es tu problema, Dean, tú no puedes estar un paso delante de ellos porque no eres como ellos, no piensas como ellos y eso te matará”  
-Yo… yo no sé cómo piensan ellos pero sé cómo piensas tú- afirma abriendo los ojos y con un movimiento quita la flecha de su hombro sin demostrar el más mínimo dolor- No sé cómo piensa un asesino, no sé cómo piensan los hombres que están en el edificio pero sé cómo piensas tú, sé lo que harías tú. 

En un instante, todo se vuelve tan claro en su cabeza y se siente un poco idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Rodeando al moreno camina hasta quedar a un metro de la ventana mientras escucha la risita contraria y se gira a su única compañía en esa sucia habitación. 

“¿Y qué haría ahora, Dean?”  
-Mi objetivo es encontrar a Lucifer para quitarle la llave que lleva colgada en el cuello en quince minutos- señala acercándose escudriñando el exterior antes de retroceder unos dos metros- Yo perdería todos esos minutos en salir de aquí pero tú no, el Cas que yo conozco gastaría ese tiempo en quitarle la tarjeta a Lucifer, todos ellos asumen que actuaré como Dean, por eso me dejaron en el cuarto piso, ellos saben que usaré las escaleras para salir, que correré por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta, ellos lo saben, tú sabes que haría eso… como la primera vez que nos conocimos, ¿Lo recuerdas? Me oculté en ese casillero y tú me acorralaste… creíste que ya podías deshacerte de mí pero te sorprendí… te sorprendí haciendo algo que el Dean de siempre no haría y sí quiero superar esta prueba, tengo que ser esa persona de nuevo, la que quiere sobrevivir sin importar como. 

Respirando profundo, intenta ignorar los golpes al otro lado de la puerta y flexiona un poco las rodillas para iniciar una carrera en dirección a la ventana, casi al mismo momento en que alguien entra. 

En aquella ocasión, cuando se encontró por primera vez con el moreno en aquel edificio abandonado después de que éste asesinara a los hermanos Welling, su instinto de supervivencia fue mayor y lo llevó a actuar de una forma que usualmente no consideraría, lo cual es precisamente lo que necesita hacer ahora. Desde que inició esa prueba, tanto Lucifer como los hombres que lo acompañan, saben cuáles serán sus movimientos, saben que no asumirá riesgos y optará por lo más evidente, así que en base a eso, la gran mayoría de sus oponentes están dentro del edificio y lo único que tiene hacer es salir, además, en ningún momento se especificó que debe ser por la entrada principal o el primer piso. 

Apenas sus pies tocan el suelo, flexiona las rodillas para rodar y así evitar lastimarse con la fuerza de la caída. Escuchando una exclamación de sorpresa desde el tercer piso, se levanta lo más rápido posible para doblar la esquina del edificio, protegiéndose de un posible ataque y lleva una mano al costado de su abdomen, en donde hay enterrada otra flecha que quita sin problemas, aunque en parte es gracias a la adrenalina que es bombeada por su cuerpo y permite que no sienta el dolor. 

“Vaya, vaya, muy bien resuelto, pequeño, en este momento te haría de todo, luces muy sexy así de agitado” 

Esas palabras lo hacen sonreír y corre en dirección al bosque. En el pasado, Castiel no ha tenido problemas para responder sus preguntas curiosas sobre su trabajo como asesino a sueldo, así que sabe muy bien que nunca desperdiciaría tiempo en algo que no sea su objetivo principal y eso significa que constantemente planifica sobre la marcha, improvisando en cada situación, por lo cual no tiene un modo de actuar determinado y eso le permite tener a su favor el factor sorpresa. 

Al notar la presencia de un desconocido a un par de metros delante de él, se oculta tras un árbol. Su primer pensamiento es esperar que se aleje, ya que parece dirigirse al edificio abandonado y continuar buscando a Lucifer pero al percatarse que trae un arma de fuego, eso le será muy útil para cumplir con esa prueba. Mentalmente se regaña al dar cuenta que en algún momento dejó caer la soga y aún siendo evidente que está en desventaja, hay algo que podría funcionar. 

Sigilosamente se posiciona tras el enemigo y lo sostiene por la muñeca en donde carga el arma mientras usa el brazo libre para rodearle el cuello, haciendo presión con la intención de cortarle por completo el suministro de aire. Aprovechando que hay un árbol cerca, golpea la extremidad del desconocido hasta que consigue que deje caer el arma y entonces utiliza su otra mano para hacer más firme el agarre. A pesar de los codazos que le dan, incluso le introducen un dedo en la herida del costado de su abdomen, ignora por completo el dolor y en ese momento agradece que una parte del entrenamiento fuera enseñarle a manejarlo. 

Cuando el hombre se desmaya, lo deja con cuidado en el suelo para recoger la pistola, guardándola en la parte trasera de su pantalón y continua caminando. Antes de comenzar esa prueba, Lucifer le permitió ver un mapa, en donde marco un círculo rojo de alrededor de un kilómetro de radio alrededor del edificio de donde debía huir, señalando que él estaría en algún punto de ahí. Si bien es mucho terreno para cubrir a pie, especialmente en quince minutos (o menos, como es su caso), ahora parece una ventaja que siempre ha sido bueno en deportes y tiene una más que aceptable resistencia física, así que todo se reducirá a que tan bien se esté ocultando su objetivo. 

Mientras se mueve lo más rápido que puede entre los árboles, prestando mucha atención a todo a su alrededor, se da cuenta de un significativo detalle y es que si hubiera seguido su plan inicial de salir del edificio abandonado por el primer piso, ya sea la puerta principal o una ventana, es imposible que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para encontrar a Lucifer en el bosque, de hecho, su única opción desde el principio fue saltar por la ventana. 

“Muy listo, ¿Verdad? Esos hombres no esperaban que salieras con tanta facilidad pero él sí, consideró todo antes de iniciar esta prueba, cada detalle ya lo ha predicho, Dean, ¿Quién crees que ganaría en un combate uno a uno? ¿Él o yo?”  
-Eso es evidente, tú y no porque seas mejor que él, es por la sencilla razón que pelearías con la idea de matar, en cambio él no, Balthy lo ha dicho, solo le gusta romper huesos, dar advertencias, él solo llegaría a asesinar por Balthy, no te atacaría con ese deseo, en cambio tú si lo harías, Cas, no dudarías ni un segundo en matarlo- afirma intercambiando una larga mirada con el producto de su imaginación que corre a su lado y apresura el paso.   
“Es cierto, yo nunca dudaría en matar, aunque hice una excepción: Tú”

Apenas escucha esas palabras se detiene en el acto y se gira hacia el hombre que ama antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa tímida para luego retomar la desenfrenada carrera entre los árboles. Es muy cierto que el moreno dejo de lado sus instintos homicidas y por primera vez, experimentó el deseo de lo que es proteger en vez de matar. Por eso no puede permitirse fallar, no cuando Castiel lo necesita y ahora es su turno de salvarlo, de protegerlo y traerlo de regreso a casa. 

En cuanto distingue un claro, sale con cautela entre los árboles y al otro lado, casi a unos diez metros frente a él se encuentra Lucifer, afirmando la espalda contra un tronco mientras hojea un libro, quien al reparar en su presencia deja de lado lo que está haciendo y le dedica una sonrisa. 

-Vaya, vaya, el pequeño obediente de Cas lo está haciendo muy bien, tardaste once minutos en llegas hasta aquí, ¿Crees que puedes quitarme esto en solo cuatro?- pregunta enseñándole la tarjeta negra que cuelga de una delgada cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello- ¿En qué piso te diste cuenta que debías saltar por la ventana, Dean?   
-En el tercero- responde acercándose lentamente y lleva una mano tras la espalda, empuñando la pistola en dirección al mayor- Creo que podré conseguirlo en solo cuatro minutos, ¿Qué crees tú, Lucifer?   
-No tienes el valor para dispararme- afirma caminando con pasos firmes hasta quedar a un metro del rubio- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me dirás una inteligente amenaza y yo obedeceré asustado porque eres el gran hombre malo que sostiene un arma? Estás jugando en mi territorio, pequeño, yo soy quien siempre gana.   
-No estaría tan seguro de eso, Lucifer, me he dado cuenta de un par de cosas camino aquí. 

Desde un comienzo sabe que está en desventaja en ese entrenamiento pero su objetivo nunca ha sido derrotar a ese hombre, sino conseguir la tarjeta, así que ante la sorpresa de su adversario deja caer la pistola al mismo tiempo que se abalanza sobre él, embistiéndolo por la cintura para tumbarlo en el suelo e intenta tomar el tan preciado objeto que cuelga de su cuello, sin embargo, una mano se lo impide, sujetándolo por la muñeca antes de que le dan un fuerte rodillazo en el costado del abdomen, haciéndolo gruñir por el dolor y lo empujan a un lado. 

Por solo unos centímetros consigue esquivar el cuchillo que va directo a enterrarse en su hombro derecho y gira por el suelo hasta que un árbol lo detiene, momento que es aprovechado por Lucifer para tomarlo por los tobillos y lo jala con fuerza hacia atrás, dejándolo de cara al piso e inmoviliza uno de sus brazos tras la espalda. 

-Es una pena, se acabó con un minuto de sobra, mejor suerte en el siguiente intento, Dean- canturrea al oído del menor mientras esboza una amplia sonrisa de diversión- Debí imaginar que tres meses de entrenamiento no sería suficiente, solo tengo una duda, ¿Por qué no disparaste? Podrías haber tenido una ventaja si me dieras en la rodilla, el abdomen o la cabeza.   
-Cuando corrí hasta aquí, me di cuenta de un par de cosas y solo dos de ellas importan en este momento, la primera es que has predicho todo lo que ha pasado, sabias que intentaría ir por las escaleras, sabias que en un momento tendría que salir por la ventana y también sabias que al correr por el bosque me encontraría con uno de tus hombres, probablemente había otro en el extremo opuesto, así que no importa por donde hubiera corrido, daría con uno de ellos y por supuesto que tomaría su arma, la cual puedo suponer que has modificado de alguna manera o simplemente no tiene balas.   
-Jajajajaja, buen chico, de hecho, tiene una bala de pintura, como la que usó Cas contigo cuando engañó al cuervo, ¿Y qué es lo segundo de lo que te diste cuenta, Dean? 

En vez de perder el tiempo respondiendo, respira profundamente antes de girar su cuerpo con brusquedad.


	9. Chapter 9

Aún cuando siente el instante exacto en que su hombro se disloca por la posición en que estaba su brazo, simplemente ignora el dolor para abalanzarse sobre Lucifer, quien lo observa con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. 

-Me di cuenta de que- señala al mismo tiempo que toma la tarjeta con su mano izquierda y la jala hasta romper la cadena- Cas tiene razón, una vez me dijo durante un entrenamiento, “A veces es necesario aguantar un poco de dolor para asegurar la victoria”, nada va a alejarme de mi objetivo, Lucifer, salvaré a Cas, lo traeré de regreso a casa.   
-Debo admitir que no esperaba esto, has ganado, Dean- afirma dedicándole una sonrisa de diversión que es correspondida por el menor- Nada mal y pensar que ni siquiera eras capaz de darme un golpe, nada mal.   
-Gracias- responde incorporándose y gruñe al intentar mover su hombro lastimado, así que lo cubre con una mano.   
-Déjame ayudarte con eso, rubito, no es el primero que coloco en su lugar, apenas lo sentirás. 

Asintiendo, se coloca de rodillas al lado de su amigo, quien se posiciona por detrás y con un rápido movimiento se encarga del problema. Durante varios segundos aprieta los dedos en el suelo mientras respira profundo hasta que es capaz de manejar las oleadas de dolor que lo recorren y se incorpora con un suspiro. 

-Ya está, Dean, regresemos a casa, Balthy me ha llamado un montón de veces para saber cómo estás, como ha resultado todo, te juro que si sigue insistiendo voy a castigarlo y no del modo sexy- suelta con un bufido de molestia, lo que provoca la risa del menor- No es gracioso, no tienes idea de lo irritante que puede ser, tiene suerte de que lo amo o lo golpearía. 

Los dos regresan al edificio abandonado, en donde el mayor habla con uno de los hombres que está ahí, quien parece ser el jefe de los demás y le entrega un sobre marrón bastante abultado antes de despedirse con un “nos vemos”. En silencio se deja llevar hasta el auto que está aparcado en el camino de tierra y sube al lugar del copiloto con un suspiro, al menos sus heridas ya no están sangrando. 

Cuando regresan a la casa ya es de noche y Balthazar los recibe muy preocupado antes de instarlo a caminar hacia el baño, en donde le ordena que se camiseta para curar las heridas que dejaron las flechas. 

-Estoy bien- asegura colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo, imaginando lo que está pasando por su cabeza en ese momento- De verdad, estoy bien.   
-Lo sé… me alegra que superaras la prueba pero no me gusta te lastimen, Dean…   
-Lo siento, Balthy… no puedo prometerte que no volverá a suceder… traeremos a Cas de regreso y no será sencillo, no vamos a conseguirlo sin resultar heridos… pero cueste lo que cueste lo traeremos de regreso.   
-Lo sé, Dean… Cassie va a estar muy satisfecho con todo lo que has logrado en estos tres meses, ya no eres el chico indefenso que rescató de los Welling… por favor, prométeme que vas a cuidarte, prométeme que vas a estar bien, herido pero bien…- pide abrazando con fuerza al mecánico, quien corresponde su gesto y le acaricia la espalda suavemente.   
-Te lo prometo, Balthy, gracias por todo, tu amistad es muy importante para mí, te quiero mucho, tú también prométeme que te cuidarás.   
-Lo prometo, Dean, yo también te quiero mucho. 

Una vez que el doctor termina de curar sus heridas, lo sigue al comedor para cenar mientras le cuenta como fue en la prueba. Sin duda, le alegra demasiado tener un amigo tan genial como el rubio. Al acabar de comer, se despide de la pareja y va a acostarse, tomando un analgésico que le ayuda a sobrellevar el dolor que recorre su cuerpo, el cual se hace más presente. Por un momento cree que no podrá dormir pero está mucho más cansado de lo que cree y apenas posa la cabeza sobre la almohada, se queda profundamente dormido. 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Si es honesto, no esperaba que el pequeño obediente de Castiel fuera capaz de superar la prueba final al primer intento pero lo hizo, así que ahora comenzará lo realmente complicado, porque quien sea esa misteriosa que se llevó al moreno, no va a dejarlo ir con tanta facilidad y deben estar dispuesto a todo para recuperarlo. Precisamente, eso último le preocupa un poco, no cree que Dean sea capaz de matar a alguien. 

Cuando se queda a solas con su pareja en la sala de estar, le ayuda a dejar la loza limpia y guardada en su lugar antes de dirigirse al dormitorio que comparten para sacar un bolso de mano negro, en donde guarda algunas armas junto a un sobre marrón. 

-¿Vas a salir?- pregunta sentándose al borde de la cama mientras observa al mayor con curiosidad.   
-Haré un pequeño viaje, Balthy, regresaré en dos o tres días- responde terminando de empacar y se acerca al menor, sentándose sobre sus piernas con una sonrisa- Charlie consiguió la clave del correo de Cas, iré a comprobar si cumplió su último trabajo y seguiré sus pasos, no creo que esa mujer abordara a Cas en Lawrence, cuando Charlie revisó las cámaras de seguridad frente a la tienda donde tomaron esa foto, la fecha es de cinco días después de que se fue, ambos sabemos que desde que tu querido hermanito aceptó que ama a Dean, no lo deja mucho tiempo solo, lo cual significa que no acepta trabajos que lo mantengan lejos de casa por más de tres días, máximo cuatro, por eso creo que se encontró con esa mujer cumpliendo su último trabajo y considerando que ese lugar está a solo un día de distancia, hubiera tardado solo tres o menos en regresar.  
-Entiendo… prométeme que estarás bien y te cuidarás, por favor…- pide suspirando al recibir un casto beso en la frente antes de abrazar con fuerza a su novio.   
-Te lo prometo, Balthy, tendré mucho cuidado, no quiero que mi sexy chico se preocupe y cuando regrese, no te dejaré salir de la habitación, ni la cama en todo el día- promete moviendo las cejas con malicia y se siente más tranquilo al escuchar la risa del doctor- Te llamaré cuando éste en camino, quiero que estés listo para mí, asegúrate que Dean continúe entrenando, apenas llegue, iremos con Raphael… si de mí dependiera, no dejaría que fueras, Balthy… ese sujeto es peligroso pero sé que no me harás caso, así que no te perderé de vista ni un segundo y harás todo lo que te diga ¿De acuerdo?   
-De acuerdo, Lucy, no me separaré de ti, no lo he hecho en todos estos años y no tengo planes de hacerlo en el futuro, mi dulce, bestia. 

Ambos juntas sus bocas en un apasionado beso y empuja a su pareja sobre la cama, inmovilizando por las muñecas. No tiene idea que va a encontrar pero si está seguro que no regresará con las manos vacías y obtendrá algo de información sin importar al método que deba recurrir. 

-Por cierto- susurra lamiendo los labios contrarios antes de bajar una mano hasta la cremallera del pantalón del doctor- Dejaré a dos personas que cuidarán de ustedes, estarán rondando cerca de aquí, ya los conoces, Roy y Eduard, si necesitan algo pueden pedírselo a ellos, te llamaré cada vez que pueda ¿Entendido, cariño?   
-Sí, Lucy, ahora sigue. 

“”””” “”””” “”””” “”””” “”””” “”””” “””””

Después de aparcar el auto en la esquina, saca las llaves del contacto y observa hacia la vereda de enfrente, en donde a mitad de cuadra hay una casa de dos pisos con distintas tonalidad de marrón y unas líneas blancas en los bordes. Ahí vive el hombre que fue objetivo en el último trabajo de Castiel, lo cual es presente, ya que el trabajo no se cumplió. 

En cuanto le pidió a Charlie que investigue todo sobre aquel sujeto, encontró un detalle muy interesante y es que realizó una llamada a la policía para informar la presencia de unos intrusos, lo cual coincide con el tiempo en que el moreno debió estar ahí pero lo más llamativo del registro es que aquel “intrusos” es plural. Con la certeza de que alguien esperaba al moreno, está casi seguro que se trata de esa mujer o alguien que está con ella. 

Considerando esa importante información, decide interrogar personalmente a ese hombre mientras la pelirroja busca en los registros de las cámaras cercanas. Cuando su teléfono vibra dos veces, desciende del auto llevando una mano a un costado de su pantalón, comprobando que el arma esté en su lugar y camina hacia la casa. La vez anterior, fue Charlie quien se encargó de desactivar la alarma, así que ahora no tuvo en problemas en volver a hacerlo. 

Colándose por una puerta trasera, avanza sigilosamente mientras saca la pistola, ajustando el silenciador en la punta. Apenas distingue una silueta al final del pasillo, asomándose por una de las habitaciones, espera unos segundos a que se mueva y camina hacia él. Ya está al tanto que el dueño de casa es un conocido traficante de drogas, quien cuenta con dos eficientes guardaespaldas que lo cuidan día y noche, especialmente después del último ataque que sufrió hace más de cuatro meses. 

Sin ningún problema se hace cargo del primer sujeto, cubriéndole la boca con una mano al mismo tiempo que dispara directo a la cabeza, dejando el cuerpo inerte en el suelo sin hacer ruido. Cuando se dispone a salir de la sala de estar para dirigirse a lo que parece ser el comedor, unos pasos descendiendo las escaleras lo alertan, así que rápidamente se oculta tras la pared. 

-¿Tom? Oye, ven aquí, ¿Tom? 

En silencio observa como el segundo hombre entra a la habitación, arrodillándose junto al cadáver y se apresura en posicionarse tras él, colocando la punta de la pistola en la nuca para jalar el gatillo. 

Con ambos guardaespaldas reducidos, guarda la pistola en el pantalón antes de subir las escaleras, revisando una por una las habitaciones y al encontrar a su objetivo dormido, se acerca en silencio, sacando el cuchillo que lleva en el tobillo derecho para colocarlo en el cuello contrario y cubre la boca del hombre, quien se despierta asustado. 

-No te muevas o te mataré, asiente una vez si has entendido- ordena siendo acatado de inmediato, lo cual le da a entender que será muy fácil terminar ese trabajo- Perfecto, tienes una oportunidad de sobrevivir si respondes todas mis preguntas, solo limítate a hacerlo y me marcharé, primera pregunta, hace un poco más de cuatro meses llamaste a la policía porque unos “intrusos” ingresaron a tu casa, ¿Sabes quiénes eran?   
-No, no los vi… escuché unos ruidos abajo, me acerqué a la escalera y había dos personas hablando pero no sé quiénes eran… me encerré en mi habitación y llamé a la policía.   
-¿De que estaban hablando esas dos personas? Por tu bien, espero que recuerdes con muchos detalles o te irá muy mal.   
-Estaban murmurando, no escuché muy bien…- susurra antes de soltar un quejido cuando el filo presiona sobre su piel, deslizándose un poco y provoca un corte que sangra un poco- ¡Estoy diciendo la vedad! Yo… creo… creo que estaban discutiendo, había una mujer que se reía y creo que le dijo algo como “no te enfades, sabias que volvería por ti”, algo así, no estoy seguro.   
-¿Sabes algo? Creo no estás siendo sincero, primero, dudo mucho que no los hayas visto si te encerraste en tu cuarto y llamaste a la policía, este lugar tiene vista hacia calle, así que los hubieras visto al salir, especialmente si esperabas a la policía, ¿O te escondiste en el armario?- pregunta antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa de diversión que resulta lo suficientemente espeluznante, ya que siente como el hombre se coloca tenso sobre la cama- Segundo, recuerdas algo muy específico, tal vez necesitas un poco de motivación para refrescar tu memoria- afirma cubriendo la boca contraria al mismo tiempo que entierra el cuchillo en el hombro derecho ajeno- No tientes tu suerte, te daré una última oportunidad de contarme todo o te rebanaré el cuello. 

Tal parece que su advertencia da resultado, ya que una mano temblorosa le señala el cajón del velador y enciende la lámpara para luego abrirlo, siendo lo primero que llama su atención el sobre blanco que está en un rincón. 

-¿Qué es esto?   
-Antes de que ese hombre irrumpiera en mi casa recibí eso, no sé quién lo trajo, alguien lo deslizó por debajo de mi puerta… es un aviso, dice que alguien vendrá a matarme y que si quiero vivir, tenía que seguir sus instrucciones… hay una tarjeta adjunta con un número de teléfono, una mujer me respondió, ella llegó a la casa antes que ese hombre… me ordenó esperar arriba y que diez minutos después de que él llegara, debía llamar a la policía- explica intercambiando una larga mirada con el hombre de cabello castaño, quien asiente mientras le hace un gesto con la mano de continuar- Sentí curiosidad, así que fui a escuchar… creo que se conocían de antes… cuando salieron, un auto negro estaba esperando afuera y se marcharon calle abajo, eso es todo lo que sé, lo juro.   
-¿La mujer que estuvo aquí es ella?- pregunta sacando la fotografía que recibió Dean hace unos meses, enseñándosela al hombre con seriedad- ¿Es ella?   
-Sí, señor, es ella, estoy muy seguro que es ella, lo que sea que haya hecho, le juro que no estoy involucrado, por favor, no me lastimes- suplica cerrando los ojos muy asustado y suelta un gruñido cuando el cuchillo es sacado de su hombro sin delicadezas- Mierda…   
-Es tu día de suerte, no te mataré, es mejor que siesta- ordena sin la oportunidad al contrario de reaccionar y lo golpea con fuerza en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente. 

Después de asegurarse que la tarjeta está dentro del sobre, lo guarda en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta junto a la fotografía y se marcha de la casa, asegurándose de que no ha llamado la atención antes de subir al auto para conducir calle abajo. Con la nueva información que ha conseguido, podrían estar un poco más cerca en descubrir la identidad de la mujer misteriosa y realmente espera que aquel número de teléfono sea una pista confiable.


	10. Chapter 10

Observando la imponente casa, corrección, mansión que se alza frente a ellos, no puede creer que ese sujeto gane tanto dinero para mantener un lugar así, aunque considerando que la mayoría de sus ventas son ilegales, no debería sorprenderse. 

-Escuchan muy bien- ordena quitando las llaves del contacto y después intercambia miradas con el par de rubios que lo acompañan en el auto- No quiero que se separen de mí, Raphael es un hombre muy peligroso, así que yo me encargaré de todo, ustedes guarden silencio y estén muy atentos, apenas nos acerquemos a la puerta nos darán una cálida bienvenido, con lo cual me refiero a pistolas amenazándonos, ¿Entendido?- pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos chicos y abre la puerta de su lado- Bien, vamos. 

Después de que Lucifer les contó lo que descubrió con la “visita” que realizó al último objetivo de Castiel, esa misma noche empacaron solo lo necesario y han conducido (en turnos) casi tres días para llegar con el hombre que se menciona en la carta que puede ayudarlos. 

En cuanto descienden del vehículo, se percata que una chica rubia se asoma unos segundos por una de las ventanas del tercer piso antes de desaparecer, seguramente a recibirlos junto a la escolta de ese sujeto. Tal como les advirtió el mayor, ni siquiera alcanzan a tocar el timbre cuando seis individuos los rodea, dos por cada lado y dos atrás, apuntándoles con sus armas y la puerta tras ellos se abre, siendo recibidos por la misma chica que vio hace un momento. 

-Oh, tenemos invitados, déjenme adivinar, el sexy con la sonrisa divertida es Lucifer, están aquí para reunirse con Raphael- señala haciendo un gesto con la mano para que sus visitantes la sigan al interior de la mansión- No solemos recibir gente aquí pero considerando que no son precisamente desconocidos, haremos una excepción. 

Disimuladamente inspecciona su alrededor, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, ya que ese lugar es mucho más grande que su antiguo hogar, en donde solía vivir antes de que lo secuestraran por primera vez. Frente a ellos hay una gran escalera pero la chica los conduce por el umbral de la derecha hasta llegar a una habitación sin muebles, siendo la única decoración unas pinturas colgadas en las paredes y tiene tres accesos por donde se puede entrar o salir (dependiendo de cómo se usen). En solo unos segundos, los seis hombres los acorralan contra una de las ventanas y por el umbral frente a ellos, entra un sujeto moreno de unos cuarenta años que viste un pulcro traje negro con una camisa blanca y corbata a juego. 

-Los estaba esperando, bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última visita, ¿Cómo estás, Lucifer?- pregunta con una amplia sonrisa que deja al descubierto su blanca dentadura.   
-Bien, aunque sería mejor si tus perros no estuvieran apuntándonos con sus armas, ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo va el negocio? A juzgar por esta bonita casa debe ir muy bien, felicitaciones, entonces, ¿Dejamos de lado la parte de las amenazas y discutimos sobre negocios?   
-¿Qué negocios? No tienes algo que yo quiera, Lucifer y viceversa, fue muy osado de tu parte venir hasta aquí sin un seguro, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré marcharte? Dudo que seas tan estúpido para creer que les ofreceré un té con galletas- afirma negando despacio antes de darles la espalda, caminando hacia el umbral de la derecha- Adiós, caballeros, encárguense de ellos.   
-¡Estamos aquí por ángel caído!- grita interviniendo en la conversación de los dos mayores y da un paso al frente, disimulando su nerviosismo cuando la punta de una pistola es afirmada en su barbilla- Le debes un favor, sabes muy bien por qué estamos aquí, no puedes hacerte el desentendido, ni matarnos, sé que ángel caído no nos enviaría sin estar muy seguro que nos ayudarías. 

No se le ocurre un escenario más desfavorable que el actual pero tampoco puede darse por vencido, no cuando está en juego una buena posibilidad de encontrar una pista que los lleve hacia Castiel. Una risa llama su atención y se enfoca en la chica de cabello rubio, quien lo señala con un dedo. 

-Un momento, ¿Tú eres el chico especial de ángel caído? ¿En serio? Que mal gusto tiene, ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte? Sabemos que ángel caído está desaparecido en acción, nadie puede contactarlo, ¿De que valen tus amenazas ahora? Fue un error que vinieras aquí.   
-¡No! No lo fue, ni tampoco harás algo tan estúpido como matarnos- señala apartando de su barbilla el arma y el hombre iba a golpearlo pero la chica lo detiene con un gesto de mano- Escúchame muy bien, me da exactamente igual lo que hagas aquí o tus sucios negocios pero ángel caído no es estúpido para enviarnos a sabiendas que no cumplirás con tu palabra, le debes un favor, un gran favor y no puedes hacerte el desentendido ahora, Raphael. 

Ignorando las advertencias de uno de los hombres armados, se dirige hasta el dueño de casa para tomarlo por el traje, estampándolo contra la pared más cercana. Realmente le encantaría destrozarle la cara a golpes pero no puede actuar impulsivamente. Un ruido capta su atención y de reojo se da cuenta que se trata de su pareja, o mejor dicho, la representación imaginaria de éste. 

“No muestres debilidad, Dean, te lo dije muchas veces, hay alimañas que se aprovechan de tus debilidades, Raphael no te matará, ni tampoco a los demás o ya lo hubiera hecho, te está dando una oportunidad de hablar, deja claro tu punto, ahora”   
-Vas a ayudarnos a encontrar a ángel caído, está con una mujer y vas a decirnos quien es- ordena con su mejor cara espeluznante hasta que escucha una risa que lo hace voltear.   
-Me gusta este chico- canturrea muy divertida con la situación antes de ir tras su insolente invitado, colocando las manos en sus hombros- Deberías considerar su petición, Raphael, aunque claro, le colocaremos una pequeña prueba, si puedes derrotarme, guapo, mi jefe te ayudará a encontrar a tu querido ángel caído, ¿Te parece bien? Y si pierdes, se largarán de aquí y nunca regresarán. 

Durante varios segundos observa a la chica antes de aceptar su propuesta, ya que parece que será su única opción de conseguir algo de esos sujetos. En cuanto la desconocida se aparta de él, se gira con seriedad y ataja en el aire un cuchillo que le lanzan. En ese momento se pondrán a prueba los meses de entrenamiento que ha tenido bajo la estricta supervisión de Lucifer y con todo lo que está en juego, no va a perder. 

Sin dificultades, esquiva los primeros ataques de su oponente y mantiene una prudente distancia, ya que no debe atacar descuidadamente cuando se enfrenta a alguien cuyo trabajar es lastimar o matar personas para quien esté dispuesto a pagar por ello. 

“Ella también te está analizando, no bajes la guardia”- ordena manteniéndose de pie tras el enemigo y esboza una sonrisa- “Hay algo extraño aquí, ¿Verdad?” 

Por supuesto que también ha notado aquel detalle pero antes de que pueda seguir pensando en eso, la rubia lo ataca con el cuchillo y al bloquearlo con el brazo, no alcanza a esquivar el barrido de pierna que lo lanza de cara al suelo mientras su rival se abalanza sobre él, sentándose en su trasero y le rodea el cuello con un brazo, usando la otra mano como palanca para tener un agarre más firme. 

-Debo admitir que no esperaba tanto de un simple chico como tú pero bueno, toda diversión se acaba, has perdido, guapo. 

Por más que forcejea no es capaz de liberarse y la desesperación no tarda en apoderarse de él cuando su suministro de aire es cortado por completo. Puede escuchar la voz de Balthazar llamándolo y por unos segundos repara en la pareja, quienes son amenazados con pistolas por los otros hombres. ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Qué hará Raphael con ellos? Apenas aquellas palabras atraviesan su mente, entiende la complejidad de la situación en que se encuentran y no va a permitir que sus amigos sufran las consecuencias de perder esa pelea, ya que no sabe si los dejarán marcharse. Por unos segundos, su vista se nubla hasta que un fuerte grito lo hace reaccionar de nuevo. 

“¡No te rindas, Dean! ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!”- grita permaneciendo recostado en el suelo frente al rubio, quien parece a punto de desmayarse-“Recuerda nuestros entrenamientos, Dean, te enseñé muy bien que hacer en este tipo de situaciones, incluso te di un regalo antes de follarte, ¿Lo recuerdas? Un regalo que me ha salvado muchas veces”. 

Esas palabras le dan el impulso que necesita y lleva ambos brazos frente a su rostro, manteniendo la mirada fija en el reloj de su muñeca izquierda. Por supuesto que tiene muy presentes las ocasiones en que su pareja le enseñó a defenderse y es una enorme ayuda que la representación imaginaria con su forma, se lo recuerde. Con lentitud, jala el minutero tres veces, esbozando una sonrisa cuando del otro lado sale un pequeño metal delgado de un poco más de un centímetro de largo. 

“Buen chico, ya sabes que hacer, justo como te enseñé” 

Usando lo último de sus fuerzas, entierra con fuerza el puntiagudo objeto en el antebrazo de la rubia para luego moverlo en línea recta de forma ascendente hasta el codo. Tal como espera, el agarre en su cuello se afloja lo suficiente para que pueda contar con los segundos precisos que le permiten quitarse al enemigo de encima al mismo tiempo que se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. 

-No debí subestimarte, guapo- afirma cubriendo el corte con una sonrisa de diversión.   
“Dean, a tu derecha” 

Apenas sigue la indicación de Castiel, se percata que dos de los hombres que custodia el umbral de la puerta de la izquierda, sacan sus armas y entonces todo se vuelve demasiado claro. No le cabe duda que su pareja hubiera descubierto todo apenas entraron. 

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta centrando toda su atención en la mujer con quien ha estado peleando los últimos minutos- Tú ya sabes los nuestros.   
-Ruby, ¿Por qué el repentino interés, guapo?   
-Porque acabo de entender que cometí un error, la persona que le debe un favor a ángel caído no es Raphael, sino tú, Ruby, tú eres la jefa de este lugar- afirma incorporándose con algo de dificultad y recoger el cuchillo antes de acercarse a la rubia- Estoy seguro que si te hago un corte, tus chicos no dudarán en darme un tiro en la cabeza, como lo han intentado hacer desde que llegamos, no es Raphael quien los ha detenido, desde el comienzo has sido tú.   
-Oh, que gatito tan listo- canturrea aplaudiendo por unos segundos y hace un gesto con la mano para que sus subordinados dejen de amenazar con sus armas a la pareja- Entiende perfectamente por qué ángel caído está loquito por ti, muy bien, ya cumplí con lo que me pidió.   
-¿Qué te pidió ángel caído?- pregunta arqueando una ceja con curiosidad y tiene la sospecha que Castiel ha preparado todo eso en algún momento del tiempo que lleva desaparecido.   
-Hace dos meses recibí una llamada de él, dijo que tarde o temprano recibiré la visita de dos chicos rubios y Lucifer que cobrarán el favor que le debo, así que los tengo que someter a una prueba, si ellos no eran capaces de darse cuenta del engaño e insisten en que Raphael los ayude, entonces debía negarme y enviarlos a casa, también me pidió que te pusiera a prueba, Dean, para saber si eras capaz de cuidar de ti mismo. 

A pesar de que intuía algo así, es difícil controlar la emoción que lo embarga al saber que el moreno continua cuidándolo. Es por esto mismo que no puede fallar, ahora es su turno de protegerlo y salvarlo. La voz de Lucifer le ayuda a recomponerse y observa en silencio como se acerca a la chica rubia. 

-Ángel caído nos dio algo para ti- señala entregándole el sobre marrón con una “R” como única identificación- ¿Nos ayudarás, Ruby?


End file.
